Cure Me
by Astrozerk
Summary: AnkoxKabuto challenge. Anko has been captured to the sound for her teacher's selfish need for power. Kabuto is assigned to care for her but their relationship starts to grow. A little OroxAnko later. Please R&R.
1. Slick

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me. This is also my first SERIOUS fan fic. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.

**Chapter 1 **

The morning sun of spring shines down on the dew covered grass of Konoha. The citizens go about there day as usual with smiles across their faces. Everyone seems to be happy no matter what the circumstances. God, what an awful lie. So many people still remain scarred from their loses of families, friends, and encounters with their terrible pasts that they kept locked away from memory over years. There is one person who suffers from her past…

"Hello, Anko! Did you get the package I sent you today?" asked Iruka, running up to her very eagerly. Anko, who was trying to talk an elderly lady into giving her the last dango, looks up.

"Oh, hello Iruka. You mean the extra kitchen stuff?" she responded happily.

He slowed his pace once he made it to Anko's side. A look of disappointment covers his face.

"Heh, no…that wasn't it…" he blushes looking away"

Anko raises a brow and gave a joking smirk.

"I'm just kidding, I got your package. The candies and cook books right?"

Iruka nods happily

"Thank you so much, I've been wanting a book to give me some tips on cooking, I'm terrible at it still"

She gives him a quick friendly hug not knowing that it actually made his day, so much that the blush he had was now more prominent. Anko, however was oblivious to it and just realizes that the lady she was begging with left with the dango she desperately wanted.

"Curse my easily distracted mind" she pouted.

"Well, I got to go finish up the day, I'll catch up with you later!"

Hearing her voice, Iruka snaps out of his fantasy daze and she was gone.

_Oh, man I really need to take a break from him. Every since I've asked him to help me build back my apartment he's been coming over more often then needed. Ugh, he's so nerdy… _She makes it to the nearby Ichiraku ramen shop. It hasn't been getting many customers like it used to before the attack of Konoha from the village of the sound. The citizens have been far too busy repairing there homes and working hard making money, so spending money on a ramen shop was last on their minds. That is unless you're Naruto or Anko.

"Good evening miss Mitarashi. Back again I see." said the shop owner.

"Good evening. Yeah…I'm probably driving you crazy showing up here almost everyday." Anko said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, besides Naruto and a few others we still haven't been getting many customers. I'm starting to get worried that we may have to close up shop soon if things don't get better."

"I'm sure things should pick up soon. The village seems to be running at a steady pace from what I'm seeing"

A man wearing a trench coat and hood walks in. The female waiter asks the man how's his day and he responds by asking for plain water. The shop keeper and Anko give an awkward look from the rude respond.

"I'm still amazed that there are still rude people around here even after the attack" Anko said ruffled.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. So is there anything particular you want or the usual?" the shop keeper suggests.

"Eh, I guess the usual."

"I hope this isn't affecting you as far as money" he says as he tells the cook the order.

"Oh, it's fine. Trust me."

After finishing up at the ramen shop. Anko leaves and heads towards her home in the apartment complex. She walks up to her door and unlocks it. She walks inside and removes her shoes and coat. Drained, she plops her self on her coach. There's not much furniture in her place. She's donated some stuff away to some families who lost most of theirs and some to gain money. As she laid there gaining some energy back, she starts rubbing the bridge of her nose. Before she new it, she had dozes off. Some time passes and she woke up to a feather tickling her nose.

"What the Hell?" she said a little shocked grabbing at it and investigating a possible place it may came from. She looks back at it and it slowly vanishes before her very own eyes. Instead of freaking out like most people would do she just sat there with a bewildered look on her face.

"Wow, that was random." She shakes it off and gets up. "I need to take a shower. I think this busy day has drove me crazy…"

She walks off to her bathroom, turns on the water, and runs her hand under it to check the temperature. Satisfied, she takes down her hair and removes her clothing and slips into the shower. She stands there letting her body soak first closing her eyes to meditate. This moment of quietness was shattered when she heard a loud noise outside her door. She kept quiet and turns the shower off. Quickly, she grabs a towel and sprang out of the shower almost falling flat on her ass. She catches her balance and walks towards the bathroom door turning the light off. Slowly she opens the door to see what the commotion was about (luckily it wasn't the usual squeaky doors). As she opens it more, the light from the living room spills across her soaked face. In that instant all the power in her apartment went out. _SHIT, whoever's in here must've shut the power off! _

She gets into defensive mode, the apartment now completely dark thanks to a random cloud covering the moon's rays. This pissed her off even more. She crouches and crab-walks out the bathroom still in her towel. Calming down once she makes it to her living room she focuses on sensing any possible chakra the person she believes to be in her apartment might be giving off. Nothing. _This person must have good chakra control or maybe I AM going crazy! _

She hears slight footsteps across her creaky floor coming close to her, and then they speed up. In that instant a person shaped like a man comes charging at her with a kunai in his hand. Anko flips on her back and stops the kunai with both her feet. She pushes the person back with her legs with enough force to send them into the wall behind him. She quickly spins to her feet while the man is stunned.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asks sternly.

There was no answer, instead, the man comes back at her making another attempt to slash her. She haphazardly side steps him, confusion on her face, amazed at the sloppiness with his attacks. He swung at her again and she jumps back countering it with a swift punch to the gut. He staggers back then grabs his footing and tries one more time wildly. Anko grabs his fist with the kunai and puts him in a shoulder lock. The man struggles franticly risking dislocation of the shoulder.

"Stay still or else your shoulder will he popped out of the socket. Now I'll ask you again…"

The moment that was said, she felt the joints in his shoulder loosen away along with a loud pop. Now with his arm out of the socket and flexible there, he twists and swiftly slashes at Anko's faces. She moves her head in time to only get a deeps gash in her cheek instead of her neck. He comes around again. Still holding his limp arm, she grabs the other hand before it makes contact with flesh. She takes the kunai out of his hand with her teeth and spits it out on the floor.

"DAMMIT! You tell me why you are here before I have to get serious!!"

The man struggles again hopelessly. Frustrated, Anko readies to knee him in the back when suddenly two swift forces slices her in the back of her arms not leaving any signs of cuts. The feelings in her arms go numb and painful and she loses her grip on the man, arms falling to her sides.

"Ugh, what the hell?"

Shocked from the surprise she feels two more slashes on the back of her thigh like scalpels to tendons. She falls crashing to the floor belly first. In pain and shock, she looks up to see what the man she was fighting was going to do.

"There's no way, there is no way you could of hit me from behind! Even if it was some strange jutsu, I had both of your hands so you wouldn't be able to do any hand signs...who or what are you?"

**To be continued...**  



	2. crippled

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me. This is also my first SERIOUS fan fic. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.

**Chp. 2 **

The person she was referring to just stood there as if it was in a trance.

"What is he doing. What's he waiting for…."

He then falls limp and crashes on the floor in front of her. It was dark at the level she was so all she could see nothing, not even an outline of the lifeless body.

"What? It just fell lifeless…as if it was some kind of flesh puppet!"

A light flashes on the body in front of her to reveal a dead ANBU, his face badly cut and bruised. Anko gasped but kept her cool. More importantly she wanted to know where the light was coming from. She tries using her arms to turn around and see, but they are still useless.

"You're almost right in a way. That guy you were fighting was dead to begin with and was manipulated by my works." The voice came from behind her, a man's voice that was both suave and cocky.

"What's going on!? You better tell me!!" Anko screams.

"Heh, you are certainly not in any position to be threatening me, miss!" he walks closer "Especially when all you're wearing is nothing but a towel. I found it amusing watching you fight in it and managing to keep it on, you got some talent…"

The voice sounded very chilling to her ears. She tries looking at the kunai she dropped in front of her to see the other person's face, but a flash light's rays were in the way, she sighs.

"What do you want you creep!" she demands pissed off like a wet cat.

She felt something heavy on her back, he was literally sitting on her. She moves a little.

"Me? I want nothing honestly. You're needed elsewhere for someone. I honestly couldn't give a damn about you as a person to want anything from you" Anko continues moving and swearing underneath him "However, I could let you lay here like this and watch you struggle like a mouse under a cat's paw. I am enjoying this view.."

"Arg! Shut up! Your words don't scare me! Either do what you came here for or not!"

There was a long silence, he finally gets up and walks in front of her kicking the dead ANBU body out of the way and kneels in front of her limp body flashing the light right in her eyes. She is forced to close them and growls angrily.

"Your mouth is annoying. I'd love to sew it up one day but…" he holds two fingers up. A blue light flashes around them, feathers appear and slowly falls around them. Anko's eyes grow heavy.

"I would get punished."

"You…son…of a…." she starts and falls fast into a deep sleep.

Hours have passed and Anko wakes up to the wind blowing in her still damp hair in the night. She learns that she's not in her apartment anymore and that she's wrapped up in a much warmer sheet. She's been thrown over the shoulders of the man she has encountered and they have been traveling across the lands through the trees. Each fall from the jump sent her crashing onto his shoulders, she was not positioned right. She lets out a grunt.

"Awake already? That's not good" the man breathed out, it was obvious he was starting to run out of breath. "I think you should lay off the sweet, and especially the ramen, you go to that place too much…"

"Go to hell!!" she replied. She tries looking back to see his face but he is wearing a hood, similar to the one the man wore at the ramen shop. Anko gave up trying to figure out his identity and closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do now but to wait for whatever fate had for her.

They finally come to a sudden stop. She opens her eyes, they were on the ground and when she looks up she sees a temple like structure with enormous trees over powering it.

"Look familiar to you?" the man asks.

She looks a bit closer to see snake emblems on the entrance, her eyes grow wider for she knows where she is now.

"No" she muttered "No, not here! Put me down! Don't you take me in there!!"

The man only smirked as he walked closer to the domain, Otogakure , the sound village. He takes her inside and a sharp pain like fire burns across her neck. _Not again, _"Please I don't want to be in here again"

"I don't think you have much of a choice, little Anko…" the soft chilling voice came from the other side of her. She grows cold from the familiarity of the voice.

"Kabuto, you can restore the feelings in her legs now. I want to get another look at her."

"Yes lord Orochimaru…" said the man revealed to be Kabuto Yakushi spy for the sound. She flinched at the mention of her former sensei's name. Kabuto did what he was demanded to and places her on the cold floor. His hands filled with greenish-blue chakra and placed them on her bare thighs. Ignoring him, she frantically looks around trying to see it really was her former teacher, it was just too dark however.

She starts to feel the feelings go back into her legs and the tendons and muscles slowly repairing and mending back together. Her eyes narrows at him the moment he finishes.

"Now don't try anything…" has was interrupted by a swift kick to the jaws that sent him flying onto his back.

"Don't you touch me you PRICK!" She scolded. Orochimaru couldn't help but to chuckle at his lackey's mishap. Kabuto quickly climbed to his feet ready to pounce on her when Orochimaru stopped him.

"Kabuto, have you lost your composer already? We can't have you destroying my experiments, it would interfere with my plans and I would have to kill you…" He smirked when he finished making Kabuto feel nervous.

"Sorry sir, it's been such a long day…"

Anko manages to use the wall as a support to lift herself up to her feet. The moment she looks up, her eyes meet two yellow slit ones. She gasps and nearly chokes for her seal reacts again to his presences. She continues to not show pain and fear.

"Orochimaru, what do you want?" she forced out herself.

He chuckled, "It's obvious that it is you that I want, little Anko. Otherwise, I would of have Kabuto here to kill you and take what I want."

"Cut the crap Orochimaru, I know that's not your style!"

"It's been years and you're still bold as ever…" he hissed.

Anko risked it and tries to ram into him. He simply grabs her by the chin and forcefully pushes her back against the wall. She squeals on the impact and the pain it sent her. Kabuto just pushes up his glasses and watches.

"Didn't you learn the last time we met in the forest?" he presses his body against hers intimidating her even more. "You are simply no match for me and since you want to try and strike at me like a snake, you will remain helpless like a snake. You will walk in my shoes for a bit until you learn who's the dominate one here." He said while rubbing her head like a master petting his dog. "What I really need from you will be revealed to you when the time comes. For now I suggest you get comfortable here and behave. Kabuto, here will be keeping watch over your every move so get used to him as well."

He releases his powerful grip from her and turns to a distracted Kabuto.

"Kabuto, take her to her new room and make sure she doesn't try anything she'll regret during the times I train that Uchiha boy. That means keeping her in good health until she is needed."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." He bowed to his master and Orochimaru slowly walks off disappearing into the darkness. Kabuto straightened up and looked at the frightened Anko still in the same position he left her. Her eyes lost in thought not looking at anything in particular. He walks up to her.

"Alright let's get going…" He grabs her arm and walks her through the long dark corridor. They find themselves in front of a large heavy door. He pulls out a ring with lots of different keys and pulls out the one that matches the number of the room. He unlocks a small lock then a large one and the door slowly opens.

"Do you really have to follow me everywhere?" she says breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What's wrong? Do I make you worry?" he inserts sarcastically.

She laughed, "Worried? By a nerd? HA! Just because you managed to sneak up in me and render me disable doesn't make you a threat. If I wasn't handicapped right now I bet I could kick that little ass of yours easily." This boosted her confidence.

"Big words from a half-naked women who can't defend herself right now, in front of me." He smirks when her face goes from a smile to a frown.

"Could I at least have some clothes…I'm kind of cold…" she mumbles.

"I can already tell." His eyes were elsewhere. She catches where his eyes were looking at and quickly turns around. "Well…are you? It's not getting any warmer in here…" she demands as if she were the queen of her personal castle. However, she was interrupted by Kabuto in a less friendly voice, this one quick and stern.

"First of all let's get this through that thick skull of yours, Anko. Even though Orochimaru has assigned me to keep watch over you and make sure you're in good condition doesn't mean I can't harm that pretty little body of yours. I am a medical ninja and I know ways to harm you with it going unnoticed. So don't test me." He walks closer to her and she backs up a little. "So if you're as smart as that smart ass tongue of yours, you'd keep it shut and know your place here."

Anko's eyes grew wider. As much as she wanted to say something smart, as much as she wanted to say something clever and insulting, she couldn't. Not here, not in this situation, and not like this. All she could do was lower her head and say…

"Yes, Kabuto-sama." He smiled when he heard this and pushes up his glasses.

"That's a good girl."

**To be continued...**


	3. Helping hands

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me. This is also my first SERIOUS fan fic. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.

This chapter has a little bit of violation as a fair warning.

I don't own Naruto blah blah

**Chp. 3 **

Kabuto sits Anko down on the plain old bed and covers her up.

"Get some rest, there will be some things we will need to do in the morning. If you continue being obedient, I will restore your arms." He says coldly.

The sound of the locks connecting could be heard as she lays there in the cold, dark, and dirty room. She rolls on her side eyes full of worry and hurt. She hates being here, in this place where she was thrown away like a puppy that wasn't aggressive enough. Left for not fulfilling her teacher's greedy dreams of power. The cold, the darkness, the pain, it all reminds her of her past childhood with that twisted serpent, Orochimaru. Her eyes start to water up. The more she thinks about it the more she starts to cry tears that she couldn't wipe away. They start collecting on the pillow making the chill more intense on her face and she continues to cry herself to sleep.

Outside her room Kabuto continues down the hallway and stops before entering his room. A hand drops on his shoulder and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around to see Orochimaru smiling at him.

"So Kabuto, how's her state of mind?" he asks.

"She's very tough and determined but I should be able to break her will to leave, soon."

"I see, continue to work on that, in the mean time I need you to do a few things for me in the morning…."

After he finishes telling Kabuto the details, he walks off. Kabuto just bows and walks into his room. He doesn't fully know what plans Orochimaru has for Anko, nor did he care. As long as it made him feel useful he didn't mind at all. He enjoys making people he knew would ignore him in normal society feel like dirt. It keeps his blood flowing in this dark moody village. He likes getting attention whenever he does something very impressive in his lord's eye. Only that Uchiha kid, Sasuke, rivals him in that, and it really pisses him off.

He lays in his bed thinking about the possible plans Orochimaru may be thinking of. _Why does he want that useless women he's thrown away now? This sounds ridiculous to me, I really hope it's of any importance soon cause she's really testing my patience not to cut her up. _He rolls on his belly and falls asleep.

The morning sun raises spilling rays of light on Anko's face through barred windows. She struggles opening her eyes from the blinding rays. Once they got adjusted she raises up. She could smell a faint scent of lilac coming from the small bathroom in her room. She stands up and stretches her legs and shudders when she feels a breeze consume her naked flesh. The fact that she can't grab the covers to cover herself is becoming annoying to her.

"Fuck!" she roars and gives up scurrying towards the bathroom to see where the scent was coming from. She pushes the door open with her feet and is shocked to see clean clothes folded and a tub filled with warm water and lilac scented bubbles.

"You have got to be kidding me! Who did this?" her eyes narrows "Well, whoever did this doesn't know that it's going to be hard for me to wash myself…"

"Well that's what I'm here for."

Anko almost screams from the random voice behind her and quickly turns around to see Kabuto standing there with some towels, soap, and shampoo.

"Sorry did I startle you?" He smiles but Anko starts backing up slowly.

"Get awaaaaa…." She slips and falls backwards into the tub splashing water everywhere. She lays there sprawled, dazed and completely drenched. Kabuto just continues to stand there with an amazed look on his face.

"Well hello to you too…" He simply says.

He walks up to the tub, places the towels on the toilet lid and the soap and shampoo on the side of the tub. He kneels down by the tub and goes to shake Anko out of her daze. She returns with a kick on the side of his face. Steamed, he quickly grabs both of her legs and wrestle with her to get her to sit still in the tub properly.

"AAGH!! Let go of me you four-eyed pervert!!

She thrashes and thrashes splashing more water. He manages to get her still but is now almost as wet as her and most of the water outside the tub.

"Now I have to fill the tub back up again!" he yells panting out of breath. Anko looks down. When the tub was filled back up he turns the faucet off and there is silence again between them. He grabs a smaller towel and reaches into the water.

"What are you doing!?" she snaps scooting away and pulling her knees closer to her chest to hide her breasts.

"I'm bathing you." He grabs her arm pouring soap onto the towel.

"I don't need your help."

"Heh, I think you do." He says sarcasticly scrubbing her arm with the towel. The towel was lightly scented soap which tingled on her flesh.

"No I don't"

"look…" he snatches her other arm. "I really don't have time to argue with you. You can't bath without hands so I'm offering mines now shut it!"

"Just give me back the use of them then." She narrows her eyes. He gives her a cold stare and just squeezes the water on her arms washing off the soap.

"If I do that you'll just fight me. I'm not stupid; you've only been here one night." She could say nothing after that. He starts washing behind her neck being extra careful around her heaven seal and continues scrubbing down her back. As humiliating as this was, it actually felt kind of good to have someone else do this.

"I'd feel more comfortable having a female do this instead of a man…" she said softly. He simply chuckles.

"I seriously don't think you want any of the very few females here to do this."

"Why not?" He didn't answer immediately, instead he wrings out the towel and looks at her dead in the face.

"Why does this bother you? You're afraid of being seen in the nude yet you wear such revealing clothes…now does that make any sense in your ears?" He smiles. She returns with a glare.

"No, I just never have been touched this way…" _At least not in a long time…_He keeps his wicked smile and grabs her chin.

"Well, it's time you get used to it."

He looks at her face and sees where she got slashed at. He squints at it and places his hand on it and it disappears, then he continues to wipe away at her face. It was still stained with her tears from last night, he raises an eyebrow, _Hm…she's been crying?_ Anko doesn't notices his surprisingly concerned stares.

Lathering up the towel again, he starts at her throat, and to her collarbone. She sighs knowing what's next and turns away. He runs the towel over the top of her breasts then lifts her arms and cleans around and underneath them gently. He runs the towel further down across her flat stomach and runs a finger through the towel and her navel. She exhales a shudder and notices that his smile has not left his face yet. _I really hope he's not enjoying this, because this is the last time I'll let him go about this without a fight. _

She soon felt him grab her legs and run the towel across her thighs and calves. When he gets to her feet she snorts.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"It…it tickles…!" She tries not to laugh.

He simply stares at her and continues. This time she starts kicking away making a splash that hit his face. This was pissing him off again and he grabs both of her thin ankles with one hand, he was determined into washing those feet! She flails some more thrashing about and laughing as the water spills everywhere. He continues to forcefully scrub her feet, in between her toes, ankle and the soles. Once he finishes he is soaked from the waist up. He frowns and wipes his glasses on the leg part of his pants since that was the only part on him dry. When he places them back on he looks at her and smirks.

"Well…" wrings out the towel and soaks it again "Only one more spot to go."

Anko's happy expression slowly disappears. She knew where he meant and her face turns red with embarrassment. She didn't want anyone to go there especially not some nerdy creep like him.

"Please let me do that part…just that part and then you can take my arms away again…" She gives him a very hurt look.

"…Anko, don't look at me like that. I have to do this and if I give you use of your arms back again then cut the nerves again they will be seriously damaged to the point that they can't be healed back again, they are not like muscle and bone. I'm not going to do anything crazy, besides, it will be quick and over with soon." The look on his face was hidden behind glasses holding the reflection of her body. He lifts her up to her feet, but turns her around and pulls her closer to the edge of the tub. "I'll at least leave you some dignity and not have you watch me…" he whispers in her ear.

Anko sighs and looks forward. She tries focusing on something funny that happened a few days ago before she ended up in this predicament. However, once she found it, it went away. She jumps when she feels the warm towel run between her legs, her cheeks growing redder. What should have been warm to her made her shiver cold. He runs it back then forward again across her personal region._ He said it would be quick…why is he still down there? _She tries to focus away from it but stops when she feels a hand running lazily and curiously around her hip.

"What are you doing? I thought you said…"

She notices the same hand continues to slowly move around her waist and rubbing across her belly. The soft touches turn into a strong grip around her waist. A splash is heard underneath. "Wait what are…you…stop it" Her eyes nearly glazes over when she feels something smooth like fingers rub between her legs harder but still in a slow pace. She sees the towel floating in the water in the corner of her eyes_. Oh my god what is going on? "_I said quit it!" She starts to panic, face heated and tries to move away but his grip was too tight around her. Something goes inside her and presses against the only thing keeping it from going any further. Then another making her region stretch a bit. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and felt like a sharp pressure. She squirms around his arms trying desperately to stop the pressure, her face numb gasping for air. "…stop…" she starts.

"I heard you the first time…", he interrupts. She exhales a lot of air and he finally stops and pulls out. "…I just wanted to check something."

Anko quickly turns around furious eyes wide as if she was a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming truck. Her heart is pounding hard and noticeably underneath her chest.

"What's with the glare, Anko? I do something wrong?" he says as if he has done nothing wrong.

"You said you weren't going to try anything!" She screams.

"Oh yeah I did say that…" shrugs, "guess I lied" she huffs at his sarcastic remark.

"Why the fuck did you violate me, in such a vulnerable time!?"

"Eh, curious fingers I guess" He cracks his knuckles. "Well I will say this, I'm actually shocked and impressed that a person like you has actually saved herself." Adding more salt into the wound. She simply continues to glare right through him.

Regardless of Anko's now boosted protests, her finishes washing her and her hair. The tub is drained and she looks at her vanishing reflection in the vanishing flowing water. She steps out of the tub eyes still on the floor, and is dried off from head to toe. He dresses her and humiliates her more when he helps brushing her teeth. The bathing part was finally over and they leave out of the bathroom, the steam from condensation follows as if Dracula has entered the scene. She fears ever doing this again and worries what more the day would bring her in this village of dark and twisted fantasies.

**To be continued...**


	4. New desire

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me. This is also my first SERIOUS fan fic. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.

I don't own Naruto blah blah

**Chp. 4 **

"See that wasn't so hard, you're still alive." Kabuto toys with to her.

Anko only glares daggers at him, a couple of strands of her damp hair fall on her face.

"Hungry?" he smirks removing the strands away from her face with his thumb. She rebelliously snaps her head away from his hand splashing a little bit of remaining water into his face.

"I'm not hungry!" her stomach lets out a loud growl when she says the snappy response. She blushes, '_you have betrayed me stomach_.' Kabuto sneers at the primal response her stomach gives out.

"I guess that's a yes."

He turns around having his wet ponytail flick water back on her to return her rude gesture. She grits her teeth as he leaves her room and locks it. All she could do was stand there, feeling so violated. She looks down to see what she is wearing since she was too busy glaring at Kabuto to even notice.

It's a traditional sound garment, similar to the ones the sound four wore, but without the rope. It fits a little too snug due to her rather large breasts. It is obvious that it has been worn by another, for there were tears across the shoulders and waist that were lazily rushed to be sewn together. Her shorts (spats) felt even snugger but it didn't bother Anko, she likes her clothes fitting tightly around her body. Her feet were still bare on the hard concrete floor so she walks over to her bed and lays down and staring at the ceiling.

_'I managed to escape memory from a dark past and now I have been brought back the moment I felt relief from it. I ran and ran and now I'm backed up in a corner.'_ She sits up and stares at nothing. '_Dammit, I have to think of a way out of here_!' She looks at her disabled arms and frowns. '_Just because a snake moves about the planet without any arms doesn't mean they are helpless, I was taught at least that much!'_ With that said she gets up and looks around with eyes of curiosity.

Outside of her room, Kabuto proceeds down the corridor to retrieve food for her when he meets up with Orochimaru.

"Well…" Orochimaru asks. Kabuto smirks and lifts up his glasses on his nose. He explains the information he gathered earlier to his master that was requested. He gives an icy smile to Kabuto, one that sends chills over anyone's body.

"Hm…and is there any reason why you're completely wet?" he asks raising a brow.

"Oh, long story….Anko isn't exactly a tamed pet."

"Indeed...Well, I guess it's time I let you in on the complete details of the plan I have in store for her." Kabuto becomes all ears for what he has to say. "Sasuke's progress has been accelerating rapidly and his control over his heaven seal is flawless, however, since he's handling the seal easily, I feel he should be able to handle more to bring out his up most potential. That's why I need your help." Kabuto's eyes widen.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" he asks in anticipation. Orochimaru smiles at his lackey's eagerness to feel important.

"I need you to activate Anko's seal to see where she stands at and extract it from her. They both have the same exact seal and is the only one to have survived with it this long, so combining it should be simple enough to work. I'm much too busy training Sasuke-kun to do it myself, so I really need you to do this for me."

"That explains why you wanted her in good health, enough to handle it in that state while I extract it. But…what was with the other information I gathered for you for?"

"That's part of another plan, more out of curiosity, it just depends on whether or not she lives through this or not." He licks his lip when he finishes. Kabuto ignores the creepiness of that gesture and thinks to himself about what this other thing could be.

"So…when shall I take care of this task, sir?"

"Tonight, I just want you to activate her seal to see where she stands and if it's any good, we can begin the extraction the following day." He turns flicking his jet black hair "Don't fail me, Kabuto." He walks off.

Kabuto's smirk turns serious. '_Oh, sir, I fear your greediness for more power is going to turn on you soon. Giving that Uchiha brat more power sounds like a desperate and risky move. I don't trust him at all he's so rude, cocky, disrespectful and his expression is even colder than your very own. I fear what lies ahead for you.'_

He continues walking until he finds the large kitchen. '_Curse seal extraction is so dangerous; I almost risked my very own life doing that which only failed at the end. But to see if Anko survives this confuses me more.'_ He fixes a bowl of fruit on a tray and continues pondering about what lies ahead.

He makes it to Anko's "prison" room and places the tray down as he searches for the right key. When he unlocks it, he picks up the tray and pushes the door open with his back and enters expecting her to be waiting there in front of him.

"Alright, woman, it's not much but…" He looks and notices her disappearance. He squints his eyes and looks for her side to side. While he was doing this a shadowy figure comes from above behind him and dashes out the doorway without any sound of foot steps. Kabuto's eyes narrow.

"Difficulty hiding chakra I see…." He whispers to his self.

Anko, who was the figure, continues dashing through the long hallways, turning random corners that aren't obvious. She tries to go by the numbers of the rooms to see if they could lead her out but it was no use, they were too many and scattered. She stops to catch her breath, sweat beading up on her forehead and breathing heavily.

"I'm…pretty sure he noticed me by now….Just hope I…can get out of here before…he…" she holds her breath the moment she hears foot steps coming close. Anko looks around for a different corner and starts focusing chakra down her feet to walk up the walls. She waits to see who it is quietly.

"It's too late you might as well come down." said a voice below her. She ignores it. "Don't make me say it twice, or do I have to bring you down by force?" the voice sounds young and nonchalant. She gives in and flips down. She rises up, to see swirling red eyes in front of her.

"Sasuke…." She mumbles.

**To be continued...**


	5. Hunger

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me. This is also my first SERIOUS fan fic. Please read and review and let me know what you think so far.

I think I had too much fun with this chapter, lol

I don't own Naruto blah blah

**Chp. 5 **

"Hmph, you must be that crazy special Jonin woman I met during the tests…why are you here?" He says without any expression, she frowns.

"What's it matter to you traitor?! What weak minded fool goes to Orochimaru for power?" she snaps, Sasuke just closes his eyes and smiles.

"Am I really? This coming from a failed experiment that couldn't handle this simple seal, and from the looks of it, you're either here because of your seal or your teacher still hasn't got enough of his 'pet'…" Anko face contorts. "Anyways, my reasons for being here are of no importance to you and I'd watch that mouth of yours, for the 'traitor' you're speaking to may be your only hope to getting out of here one day. That's if you're still alive once your former teacher's greed over takes him."

"What do you mean? _How does he know my past with him anyways?" _He turns and ignores her question.

"Looks like your attempts to flee have failed." She gasps and turns around to see Kabuto glaring at Sasuke. "I can see why you were tossed aside, as a special Jonin, it seems like you're not going to go any further when you can't even sense the presence of more than one person in the area" he smoothly walks off. Anko almost jumps on him but crushing hands around her wrist draws her back. She looks back. Kabuto is staring at Sasuke very hard. Anko tries to draw her mistake towards Sasuke by adding her opinion.

"Looks like he's pissed you off before too, heh, heh…" a nervous smile gathers on her face. Kabuto's glare turns to her, she gets nervous.

"Don't try to change the subject, Anko!" he jerks her arm and leads her back to the room, almost dragging her.

They make it back to her room and she is literally pushed into her room, almost losing her balance.

"Geeze! All I wanted was to stretch my legs and walk around a bit" she lies. Kabuto doesn't reply, he keeps looking at her with an expression that is too cold for Anko to ignore. She starts to say something.

"He's right you know" he says before she could say anything. Her face turns confused. She tries to say something again, and is interrupted.

"As much as I hate that little fucker, he's right. You're pathetic; you don't seem to listen very well to be someone who ranked up to special jonin…" he walks closer causing her to back up towards the bed. "I warned you about running loose in this place, you're going to end up running into the wrong person, someone not as sympathetic as Sasuke if you keep it up. As much as I wouldn't care, it would risk me getting in trouble." He backs her closer to the bed till the back of her legs meet up with the edge of it. "Now, you do as you're told and listen for once!" she loses balance and sits on the bed, fear in her eyes.

He looks down at her and changes his tune along with his expression. He sits next to her, and reaches behind him to where he has laid the tray of food. He observes her face; she is clearly hurt and scared. He grabs an apple, grabs her chin with his other hand and turns her head facing him. She doesn't even resist like she would of and he holds the apple in front of her face. She simply stares at it.

"Bite." he says calmly.

Anko looks at the apple then at him and bites into it still looking at him. The apple was so ripe yet crunchy that the moment her teeth sliced through it juices poured down his hand and down her cheek. It was so intensely sweet that she couldn't help but to bite into it again this time ferociously. She took her eyes off him and focuses on demolishing the apple in front of her, splashing juices everywhere.

"Whoa slow down, you're gonna choke on it, and take my fingers off." He jokes.

She slows down and continues but with her eyes closed. She nearly finishes it but a sound was heard vibrating through the apple. He raises his brows. '_Did she just moan?' _He turns to grab another, still holding the one she was eating on when he feels something wet and warm run across his hand and between his fingers. He whips his head around and is taken by surprise.

She was licking the juices from his hand but not really paying attention to it, it looks like she was in a trance from eating something so sweet. A blush came across his face and lets her continue. She continues licking it up, sucking each digit one by one slowly. Her tongue runs along the side of his hand and then across the palm. He shifts in his seat, 'Oh my God…note to self.' Once it got to the point where he was getting a little uncomfortable he clears his throat trying to get her attention before she goes further.

Anko's eyes shoot open and she realizes what she was doing. She jumps back highly embarrassed. '_What the hell was up with that? She didn't even know the whole time she was doing it…' _

"Sorry…I guess I was really hungry" she says.

"No it's alright…" he signals another piece of fruit to her. "You still have to finish this bowl."

Anko glares, '_I just did something embarrassing and this jerk still wants me to finish?'_ Knowing resisting was futile, and knowing she was still hungry she just nods and leans forward.

Anko finally finishes the whole bowl, and Kabuto looks at his watch (yeah a WATCH!) and stands up with the tray.

"Relax for a while, there's going to be another person here later this evening that's going to take you somewhere to get checked up. Behave okay I don't want to have to be forceful with you again, it's wasteful." He sees her licking the remains of fruit juices from her lips away haphazardly. "Yeah…" he turns and leaves locking her up again. He leans on the door.

"I think I've figured it out what the other plan is…"

**To be continued...**


	6. Activated

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me.

Thank you so much for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I really need all the confidence I can get with this. R&R.

I don't own Naruto blah blah

**Chp. 6 **

Anko rises up from a nap when she hears the door open. A woman with red uneven hair, short black shorts, black rimmed glasses, and creamy grey shirt buttoned down only to the navel stands in the doorway. She stands twirling a key ring in one hand and the other hand on her hips.

"Rise and shine girly, let's get going." She says in a rather rude voice.

Anko blinks hard and is shocked to learn she's not the only female in this Hell hole. She does what she's told and gets up and walks out of the room. The other girl sizes Anko up and down as she walks past her. She closes the door behind them and they walk on.

"It's so shocking to see another girl in this place." The girl says. Anko doesn't say anything. "Rude…"

"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream before you woke me up." Anko finally says in a monotone voice.

"It ain't nothing, I get nightmares here all the time, and I'm used to it now."

"You were saying something about being shocked to see another girl here?"

"Oh yeah, there hasn't been many just a few; in fact you're wearing one the girl's clothes right now"

"Oh did she not need it?" The other girl laughs.

"I guess you can say that…one of the sound four. We found her dead body in the woods flattened by fallen trees. The whole forest was leveled. Good riddance though, I couldn't stand her." Anko pauses and looks at the other girl amazed at the cold remark.

"So what's your name?" They reach two large doors with one large lock on it and the girl unlocks it.

"The name's Karin."

Karin leads Anko into the room. It is very bright and open; there is a table directly in the middle. It has straps on it, and in the corner there is a cabinet filled with medicines she couldn't even pronounce. Another corner has tools that looks like it came straight from a torture film. Karin locks the door behind them, and Anko starts to hyperventilate.

She is too focused on the set up of the room to even notice. '_This place, it looks so familiar…'_ Her eyes start to water. The sense she was feeling was becoming uncomfortable. It felt like she was spinning the more she starts to remember. While she stands there battling her memories from inside, Karin walks slowly up behind her, glasses glaring from the lights and one hand behind her.

Anko starts to flip out when she suddenly turns around finding a needle jammed in her neck. She is taken by surprise when she sees the person she thought she made quick friendship with smiling at her coldly.

"I…I thought…" her sight becomes blurred, images fading and spinning around her. Her legs giving in and she finally blacks out and falls cold on the floor.

"Sorry girly, I'm very faithful to my lord Orochimaru…"

Moments later, Anko finds herself strapped up to the table and in a gown patients wear in the hospital. The straps are tied so tight; that it's hard to breathe. She is also hooked up to heart monitors and another device reading her breathing rate. She looks around sensing that she's not alone in this lab and Karin pops out the corner with a friendly smile.

"Hello!"

"You bitch! How dare you!! You untie me this instant!" Anko screams writhing on the table.

"Oh shut up! They were right, you do have a mouth on you!" Karin snaps back.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Nope! Can't do it, that will make Lord Orochimaru and his beautiful student, Sasuke, upset. I don't want to do that." She meows. Anko lets out a loud pissed grunt. Karin walks close to her face, almost making contact and pushing up her glasses. "We need to see, how that seal you got there is working sweetie" She flicks Anko on the nose and leaps away laughing out the room and slamming the door behind her.

Anko continues struggling hopelessly. '_Again! I fell for it again! I am a stupid waste! Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Why can't I live a normal life? I try to clean my slate from the past but the faster I run away from it, it simply evolves and catches up to me!'_ As she continues to protest in her mind and tears explode from her eyes. The tears only intensify the brightness of the light reflecting above her. '_Why…?' _

Out from her range of sight, is a camera leading to another room. Outside that room Karin meets up with Kabuto, who was leaning on the wall.

"I got her strapped down and ready to go, Kabuto." She says, he nods and they enter the room.

The room had numerous TV screens and a large computer in the corner. On the other side was a life supporting table and device, wires everywhere. This was where Kimimaro spent most his time in the village. Kabuto sits in a rolling chair and rolls up to one of the many screens hooked up to various cameras scattered all over the village. Karin walks up closer behind him.

He pops his fingers and turns them on. He types in the keyboard underneath the screens and the screen in front of him switches to the lab Anko is strapped up in. He pulls up another screen that has her life support reading on it. Both Karin and Kabuto fix their glasses and scoots up closer to see in unison.

"Alright, Anko, let's see how far you've gotten to controlling that seal…"

Kabuto performs the seals required to activate it and focuses it on Anko. In the room where she is, she tries slithering her way out the straps.

"Boy when I get out of these straps that bitch is…" she stops to a sudden intense burning pain on the back of her neck. "Ungh, Oh no, is he…"

The pain intensifies even more, to the point where she can't talk. She starts pushing against the straps trying to bear with the increasing pain. Kabuto focuses harder on her. Karin looks on in amazement.

Anko keeps trying to fight the pain but it's just too much, the seal pulsates and grows purple. The flesh around it starts breaking away. It furthers across her neck, patterns form from the burning branching away from the seal. Kabuto's eyes widen when he sees her slowly go to level one of the cursed seal. Karin face is covered by an amazed smile.

The patterns branching out on her neck start to fade into bloody scars the further they go away from the target point. Anko's breathing intensifies, and starts to grunt in pain louder. Tears flying from her tightly shut eyes. Her heart rate starts to go haywire on the meters.

Kabuto starts looking concerned now. '_Wait what's going on? Why is it affecting her like this?'_ Karin starts looking at the heart monitor. She notices Kabuto not paying attention to it anymore as he stares hard at the screen. She doesn't tell him that she's reaching danger zone, she doesn't want to see this amazing torture to stop. She continues looking without saying a word.

Anko starts sweating heavily, body glowing in the light. She rocks her head screaming. The scars continue climbing and burning deeper into her flesh. Blood is pouring everywhere, her movements causing it to fly all over the floor. The pain is so severe she manages to break the straps holding her legs down.

"What are you doing!? Stop…MAKE IT STOP!! IT HURTS!!!" She screams out, saliva and blood running down the corners of her mouth. The monitor reaches critical and starts sounding an alarm.

Kabuto's face flies to the scene where the readings were being held and flips out. He quickly stops the activation, but Anko still writhes in pain screaming.

"Karin, you dumb ass! Why didn't you tell me the readings were reaching critical!" he screams.

"Oh like you care. You know you enjoy watching the suffering." She snaps. He ignores her and dashes out the room.

"Ookay…what was that all about…?" she leaves to follow him.

The door where Anko lays slams open. He sees her not fighting anymore but breathing heavily. He quickly walks to her side; she's covered in blood, sweat, and tears. Her eyes were in a daze and out of focus. The seal returns to normal, but not without leaving scars. He unties the remaining straps on her and checks her pulse thinking she would respond. She doesn't respond but there is a faint pulse. He grabs a mini flashlight out from his back pocket and flashes it into her eyes. She responds by moving them but they're still not focused on anything particular, she's still in a daze.

"Anko.." she still doesn't respond. "Anko!" this time he tries snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Karin runs in and stops in the doorway when she sees Kabuto, trying to bring Anko back into consciousness. She looks down feeling regretful.

"Anko snap out of it!"

**To be continued...**

**I know Karin's a bit out of character but it's for the best, I prefer her being a person sick in the head than a raging fan girl like in the manga, lol. **

**  
**


	7. Aiding Hands

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me.

**Edit: **I edited this chapter slightly for a small reason I don't want to give away yet

Thank you so much dreamspirit666 and SukoXX for reviewing me, I really appreciate it. I really need all the confidence I can get with this. R&R.

I don't own Naruto blah blah

**Chp. 7 **

"Kabuto…." Karin starts softly.

"Go get a towel and wet it with cold water or something" he shouts at her.

Karin does as she is told and walks quickly over to the sink. She grabs a white clean towel and runs it under the cold water. She brings it over to Kabuto not saying a word. He snatches it from her and runs it across Anko's face. In that instant, Anko responds with a loud gurgling cough. She continues coughing; blood and saliva flying everywhere, even on both Karin and Kabuto's glasses and face. Neither one noticed, even if they did they were used to it, being in a twisted place like this. He sighs some relief, satisfied with her response.

"I'm sorry…" she whispers. Kabuto hears her faint, shaky voice. He grabs his composer and in a cocky fashion pushes up his glasses that have fallen far on his nose.

"Eh, whatever, we need to…"

"I'm sorry sensei, I failed you again. I won't do it again…in fact, I'll clean up the mess my self!" she says as if she was still a child and makes an attempt to move her lifeless arms to "clean" but it failed. Kabuto sees this and shock forms on his face. Karin sees this as well. She has temporarily relapsed into her child state.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Karin asks, very confused. Kabuto doesn't respond and lowers his head. He casually places his hands on both of her arms and begins healing the severed nerves.

"What are you doing!? You know Lord Orochimaru didn't give you orders to…" she stops when a powerful a slap, from the back of his hand, goes across her face. She stands away, holding where he slapped her.

He finishes healing the nerves in her arms and continues looking away. She moves her head around and continues saying things she's said when she was little. He sighs and looks at her again as if he has mentally made up his mind about something. He places his glowing hands this time on her chest, moving upwards. He heals each little scar he can find, and wiping away blood and sweat with the towel along the way.

"You're going to pass out healing her like that. You know your chakra level is not that high" Karin inserts, this time not as loud. He ignores her and continues. He makes it to her face and around her cheek healing the scars there. He starts panting as his energy runs low. He moves up to her forehead until his chakra is gone from his hand; he moves the hair over her face away. '_There_.' He turns to Karin with a dizzy look in his eyes.

"I think I've lost my mind…" and passes out onto the floor.

Karin darts over to his side and holds him in her arms. '_You idiot! If the lord ever finds out what you did we're all going to be in an ass load of trouble!' _Elsewhere, in the viewing lab that they were in earlier, someone stands there for a good minute and turns the monitors off.

Kabuto wakes up in his room. Disoriented he thrashes about trying to figure out where he is. When gets up to stand his feet steps on something hard and it apparently made a shriek. He jumps away to see what it was.

"You're finally awake…"

"Karin!? You know I don't like people in my room, especially sleeping at the foot of my bed!" He yells. Karin just sits up and yawns.

"Well sorry! But if it wasn't for me, we all would have felt the wrath of Orochimaru!" She huffs. Kabuto just remembered.

"Where's…."

"Anko? She's in her prison room. I must say, your performance last night was extreme!" She adds. He was just about to leave when he hears this. He quickly turns around with a worried look on his face.

"Performance?" he walks towards her and stares directly in her face "Karin what did I do?" he quickly asks her.

"You completely healed her, used every ounce of your chakra. It was so sweet I almost cried and stuff. " She blushes giving dreamy eyes. He frowns.

"Quit telling another one of your girl tall tales, Karin. Now tell the truth!"

"I am!! How can you forget something like that?!" She stands up with her hands on her hips frowning fixing her glasses. '_Oh my god she's telling the truth…' _Kabuto's face grows pale and he darts out his room leaving Karin behind.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she jumps when a ghostly hand grabs her shoulder. She spins around and her eyes turn into pools of fear.

"Good morning Karin. What's with the look of fear? Is there something wrong?"

Kabuto stomps down the hallway towards Anko's room. '_She has to be making this up! I think she's been messing around with the medicine again. There is no way I would risk myself going against Orochimaru's orders like that! She's crazy!' _

He reaches her room and unlocks it and steps in more careful

then the last time. Anko, to his satisfaction, is still in her room but instead of sleeping in her bed, she is sitting in a corner, hugging her knees that were brought up to her chest. Her eyes are very baggy; she hasn't slept through the night. Kabuto's face fell once he realizes she has use of her arms again; he did heal her. Ignoring that knowledge, he walks over to her smugly.

"Alright Miss Mitarashi, get up from the floor. You're going to get sick and we don't need that to happen, right?" he waits for a respond. She says nothing and stares at him. He squats down and attempts to grab her hand. "Come on Anko, do we have to go through this aga…." She punches him square in the jaw sending his head side ways.

"Get away from me…" she whispers staring ice shards at him, her eyes are still watery and puffy. His face goes from smiling to no expression. He turns and reaches for her arm again. She swings again and he dodges it and grabs it.

"NO, I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She swings her other arm not even trying and he grabs that one too. He can tell her arms are still very, very weak from being severed from the inside for so long.

"NO! NO!!" She thrashes about crying. He keeps his grip, this time he holds both of her wrists with one hand. She still continues to fight him swearing and spitting him in the face. He doesn't flinch; he continues to hold her wrists, his face in remorse but fixed on hers, she starts to look pitiful in his eyes. Usually this wouldn't bother him but the way she was freaking out it was truly a pitiful mess.

"I hate you! I hate him! I hate her and that traitor Sasuke! You all can go to fucking HELL! Why don't you just kill me and get it over with! I can't stand living anymore, I want to die! Just slit my throat or break my neck like you threatened. JUST DO IT YOU FUCK'N PRICK!" she continues struggling.

"Anko, you're being rude again…", he focuses on her, as he starts to remember what happened last night when he activated her seal.

"FUCK YOU…" her voice was muffled; he placed his free hand over her mouth with some force. She tries pulling away. He kept his hand on her the whole time not letting go till she calms down. She kicks and knees him on his side continuously, but he doesn't let go. She slowly stops, and tears roll down her cheek. Her tense body finally relaxes, as she gives up. When he senses her relaxed he pulls away. Her lazy eyes look up to his innocently like a sad little puppy.

"Now…tell me everything. Everything that has happened between you and Orochimaru…I want to know why the mere mention of his name is causing you to flip out…" she looks up at him like a lost child and starts.

She tells him everything, every cold moment and how she wanted to be a strong Shinobi like him. How he fooled her by being kind to her even after he scolded her from doing something wrong. Even to the moment she has gotten the cursed seal and was left in a dark room writhing in pain screaming for the pain to go away to no one around. She tells him how she tries to control it to impress him but all he did was walk away telling her she lacked any kind of hate. Anko tries to continue through tears and a weakened voice, but breaks down sobbing hysterically.

"He lied to me! He told me I was his best student and that I had potential. Then I saw them, the bodies, experimented souls. I ignored it and didn't care, I wanted be stronger. I wanted to grow up…with him…forever…" she forces out.

Kabuto lets go of her wrists and she covers her face trying to wipe away her tears. He doesn't know what to say. He has had people burst out in tears in front of him before with out it even bothering him, like the great Tsunade, but for some reason seeing her cry out like this is actually starting to get to him. It's making him feel a little bit sympathetic, something he never wanted to feel. To him it's a sign of weakness and he certainly doesn't want to be considered weak.

While he continues thinking to his self, his hand starts brushing through her hair. Anko stops sobbing once she feels his hand. She looks up confused like a child. The most innocent looks he has seen, it was so pathetic. It's driving him nuts, he cannot have these feelings show and he has to stop her crying now.

"Is that all?" He just blatantly says, trying to hide any emotion she's caused him to have. Anko's face is even more shocked. His words sounded so nonchalant.

"You really are pathetic…" he continues.

"I just told you my hurtful pasts…how can you just…" she softly says feeling hurt.

"I know…" he whispers to her, smiling.

"Then why did you just say that?" He places a finger over her mouth to stop her protesting.

"I'm going to stop your crying…"

**To be continued...**

**sorry for any OOCness in this chapter...but oh well.  
**


	8. Reverse Effect

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me.

Sorry for taking FOREVER to post this, my 3D classes have been sapping away at my soul and hadn't had time to write this. This chapter was a bit of a pain to write too, so please be easy on me (mind games are hard to do). R&R

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 8 **

A red tint of frustration covers Anko's face; she is completely lost by his words. He has insulted her after what she told him and ignored her questioning.

"Stop my crying? You just insulted and ignored what I just said." her voice is still soft, but cracked.

"I heard every word you said, Anko. I'm just going to try and get your mind over it. I want you to stop being emotional all the time; crying like a little girl…" He says with no expression. Anko's face twists, she doesn't know why someone like him would even bother.

"I don't understand. Why do you even care?" she says still in a soft voice. He leans in closer.

"Because dealing with your bipolar mood swings, is becoming a bit of a hindrance to me."

"…You cold bastard. I thought that after you had healed me you would have some sort of heart. As I see, you are no different as that cruel snake; selfish, just helping yourself!"

Kabuto shrugs and holds a straight expression on his face. He leans back and turns away from her a little bit.

"I mean… I could be just as cruel as him and just leave you here to suffer from your stress…" He looks back at her from the corner of his eyes to see her reaction.

Anko stares back at him with narrowed eyes. He is playing with her curiosity and insurgency, a weakness he learned she has before capturing her. She thinks back to herself and finally speaks.

"Ha, even if I did let you help me, do you really think it would work? Hmph, I seriously doubt it. You tried to be in control over me before but I'm still defiant!" She says in a normal voice tilting her head to the side. A smile finally takes over her face.

"Mm, so you still doubt me again, huh?" he smiles at her.

"You bet your ass I doubt you!" She straightens up filling with pride.

To be honest Anko really is curious to what Kabuto can actually do. She figures taunting him wouldn't make it too obvious. However, he is one step above her own game. She hasn't realized herself that she's the one who has actually fallen into his simple mind trap to spark her curiosity. Just simply teasing her was enough to get her to respond back, boosting her confidence she had lost after the seal test. This is only the first part of helping her mentally.

Kabuto chuckles softly again to rub it in some more; he leans in closer. Anko sees his cocky smirk.

"What's so damn funny!?"

"You're proving my point already." He changes the topic again.

"Huh?" she tilts her head to the other side now. The sudden change of topic makes her forget what she is about to say. "Proving what point?"

"You're a bipolar woman who has unstable mood swings…" he slowly sneaks a hand onto her thigh. She's too caught up in his remark to even notice this.

"OOH, I hate you!"

"I'm pretty sure you do…" he slowly raises his hand upwards, eyes still on hers. She still doesn't notice it and he tries to hold back laughter, watching her obliviousness.

"I'm being serious you bastard!" She grows puffy like a little child again.

"Well I guess I am a bastard since I don't remember much of my father…" his hand makes it to the back of her neck just a few centimeters away from the top of her vertebrae. His chakra slowly pours into it and up her vertebrae. She still fails to notice his second process of calming her down.

"Stop toying with me and belittling my words." Anko's loud voice gradually lowers. His chakra continues to spread through her spinal chords and then disperses from the nerves that connect to it. From those nerves the chakra spreads to her muscle cells causing them to loosen up relieving some tension.

Anko feels her tensed muscles loosen up a bit on her. Her pounding heart, from all the stress, slows back to normal. Her breathing also goes back to a steady pace. She relaxes her back and lowers it a bit.

"…I… feel a little strange all of a sudden…" she mumbles to herself in her regular voice. The chakra recedes back to her spinal chord and then travels up to the base of her brain. His chakra gathers there around the part of the brain called the hypothalamus.

"How do you feel?" he says softly to her, still focusing his chakra into her.

"I don't know…I feel a bit relaxed…" she takes a glance to see where his hand is. "What are you doing to me…?" her voice is lazy and monotone.

"I told you I was going to calm your mind…didn't I?" His voice is chilling to her; causing goose bumps to form upon her skin. Her skin fells extra sensitive for some reason.

Kabuto continues to pour his chakra into the base of her brain. He shuts his eyes trying to focus. _'If my knowledge is right, this should be the location of the neurotransmitters that control the stress levels'_. The chakra around the hypothalamus, start to release the pressure that has build up. Anko's body starts to react to the invasive chakra and goes completely relaxed underneath him.

When he feels her body finally relax, he slowly returns his chakra back into his hands being careful not to effect any other nerves on the way.

"Doubt me still Ank…" his words are taken from him when he feels her nuzzling in his chest. She looks up at him with lazy eyes and flushed cheeks. He gets a little puzzled at her random gesture and reaction.

"…Anko?"

"…what did you just do to me…?" she says in a low lazy voice.

Kabuto's eyebrows rise to the tone of her voice. _'I must've effected some other neighboring neurons in the hypothalamus by accident. She's acting a bit…' _

"I feel really weird right now…" she doesn't quit nuzzling her head into his chest. He soon realizes that he has accidentally messed with the neurons that effects hormone levels.

"Don't worry it'll fade. It's just a minor side effect you can simply sleep it away." He manages to get up from the floor. He holds his hands out to Anko. "Come on, off the floor now." She stares at his hand for a second the wearily climbs to her feet using his hand as leverage. He leads her to her bed and sits her down.

"Just get some sleep; you have been up all night."

"But it's only morning and I'm not sleepy…" she pouts, her voice almost in a moan.

"Yeah, but you need to sle…"

"You're still so cruel…"

"If I'm so cruel then…"

"I still hate you…"

"I heard you befo…"

"You're a sneaky four eyed bastard…" Each word she spoke sounded more playful than insulting.

"Heh, you really are difficu…" She interrupts him again but this time by grabbing him closer to her. He nearly falls over but catches his balance; supporting his self with both arms on either side of her. He tries to lift his self back up but Anko holds onto his shirt with a surprising strength.

"Anko, let go now…it's gonna…"

"Don't talk to me like one of your patients…what did you do? I feel… really strange…and it's unusually hot in here…" she questions softly. He moves her hand from his shirt and rubs the wrinkles out of it. He walks to the side and sits down beside her. He gets a good wide view at her to see her body's reaction.

Anko sits a little hunched over, her knees together and elbows resting upon them. She rubs her forehead as if trying to snap out of the strange feeling she is having. Seeing such a new response from her sparks his curiosity again. _'I curse myself from being curious again, but this is truly something new.'_ He grabs for her chin lightly and turns her head to face his.

She looks back with her, now, dilated maroon colored eyes. Still holding her chin he rubs her with his thumb. Her already tinted face reddens more, and she lets out a soft sound. '_Hmph.'_ He lets go, when he catches hint of the time. He positions to get up when Anko grabs his shoulder; he turns his head to her.

"Wait…why do you keep healing me?" she lets out slowly, her eyelids have fallen heavy.

"You know the answer to that already, Anko. I was assigned to keep you healthy."

"But you were also assigned to keep my arms disabled until further notice…I remember him telling you that…" she has quietly snuck closer to him with out him noticing.

"Yeah…well that was an emergency situation, that's all…" he answers quickly as if trying to end the topic.

"I don't remember healing my arms to be an emergency situation…" she gets dangerously close to him. He notices a strange warmth surrounding him and quickly turns only to meet face to face with her. _'Wait how did she get this close without me noticing?'_

"I think there is something more to it…" she smiles a very serpentine grin. She crawls closer him; her hands fall on either side of him. He instinctively leans away from her a little to keep her from getting closer.

"Anko…I'm going to need for you to back off a bit." He tries to say in a serious voice. He can literally feel her breathing on his flesh.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?...Judging by the way you avoided the question, I'm pretty sure there is something more to it…" she purposely presses her body against his. He tries to move away again but his body feels as if something is holding it down. His eyes shoot down only to see shadow snakes coiled around him.

"Anko release me now or…"

"Or else what? It doesn't look like you're able to do much of anything…right now. Now you know how it feels to be immobilized around someone you barely know…"

His eyes widen from her remark, she has placed him in a similar situation he has done to her. _'…Another sudden switch of moods. I'm beginning to wonder if it's the effects of me messing with the wrong neurons in her brain or her own doing. Either way this won't be good if it gets any further…'_ He suddenly stops thinking to his self when he feels her hand go up his shirt and onto his chest. Sweat starts to build up on his brow.

"Cut it out Anko, what are you doing?" a bit of alarm is evident in his voice as he speaks very quickly.

"Just returning the favor…" She moves closer to his face and moves the hair strands that have stuck to his forehead, away. She removes the glasses from his face and leans in closer running her nose down the bridge of his. He is completely taken off guard by her actions. Her lips brush against his.

"You still didn't answer…guess I have to force it out…"

With that said she connects her lips with his; completely filled with lust. He nearly falls backwards from this but thanks to the snakes that are embracing him, he is going nowhere. She doesn't hesitate to open his mouth with her tongue and running it across his. The snakes around him squeeze tighter. Feeling that there is no point struggling he gives up and pushes back on hers.

This bit of contact causes them to both become a little heated. Anko finally brings back the snakes slowly, releasing their constricting grip on him. She wraps her arms around his neck bringing him closer, but before things start to go further, Anko's neck starts to get faintly hot. It is an all too familiar pain and she squeals softly in his mouth. Kabuto stops and leans back away from her panting from their heated contact.

Anko quickly grabs at her neck where her seal is and clenches her teeth as the pain increases. _'No, not now.' _Even through the pain, her muscles still don't tense up. It's as if, he forced them to relax for a set amount of time. The pain still remains to hurt her regionally at her neck however.

Kabuto snaps out of it and realizes what's going on. He quickly grabs for his glasses and throws them on. He gives Anko a stunned look, still breathing hard from the previous moment and darts towards the door without saying a word. He grabs his composure and calmly opens the door leaving Anko by her self.

As Kabuto closes the door behind him, he is greeted by both Sasuke and Orochimaru. Cold chills consume him and his heart skips from the sudden surprise of them being already at the door. Being a skilled spy he easily keeps his nerves calmed.

"There you are. We both have been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?" Orochimaru says cutting the silence.

To be continued...

**Anko's a bit schizo and for a good reason, you will find out later. _Note: just in case you didn't know the hypothalamus is a gland located at the base of your brain that controls emotion, temperature, sleep, appetite, your body's ability to deal with stress, and sex drive. Mess with the wrong neurons that channel them and you can mess with a person's emotions._**


	9. Slither to Freedom

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me.

Thank you again for the reviews I really appreciate them. This chapter I had fun writing. R&R

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 9 **

Cold chills consume Kabuto and his heart skips from the sudden surprise of them being already at the door. Being a skilled spy he easily keeps his nerves calmed.

"There you are. We both have been looking for you all morning. Where have you been?" Orochimaru says cutting the silence. Sasuke just stares, no emotion in his coal black eyes.

"I have been doing what you've assigned me to do, Lord Orochimaru, which is taking care of Anko, right?" Kabuto replies calmly with a bit of sarcasm to his tone. He pushes up his glasses for reassurance. Orochimaru's smile slightly twists from the sarcastic remark. Sasuke lets out a soft but rude grunt and Kabuto glares at him from the corner of his eyes slightly.

"Hm…I'm guessing she has given you another hard time, you're covered in sweat boy." Orochimaru waits for his respond.

"Well she is a former student of yours, I'm sure you know she can be a bit feisty at times" this makes Orochimaru frown a bit and his tone deepens.

"Your sarcasm never ceases to entertain me, Kabuto."

"Well I was just saying…"

"That's beside the point. I've come to ask you about the state of the seal." He asks in a hurry.

"Ah the seal…she's come close to fully reach level one; however it just merely recedes before it can completely spread across her body. So right now, if it can't even reach one level, extracting it would be a failure. There's a chance of her dying and or the extraction will become unstable and fall apart causing reverse effects." He says pushing up his glasses again (a bad habit) and casually wiping the sweat from his forehead. Orochimaru pauses for a second staring at the door to her room. He glances at Sasuke, who is paying no mind but making Kabuto uncomfortable.

"I see…she's the same as I left her. She still has the lack of craving for power and hate. I would think leaving her, would have her develop a strong enough hate towards me to take her to the next level…" A large serpentine smile stretches across his pale face. Kabuto's face grows concerned.

"Well, if this is the problem, then I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands…" he says with a little hiss to his chilling voice. Kabuto's eyes shift quickly to Orochimaru moving his hand to the door.

"What plan is this may I ask?" He asks quickly, a little worry in his voice. Orochimaru slowly turns his head facing Kabuto with a blank stare.

"Hm?"

"I mean…she's not fully recovered at this moment, anymore stress to her tattered body will affect the seal…" He replies quickly trying to correct what he said earlier.

Orochimaru pulls back his hand from the door and moves closer to Kabuto. The distance between them is barely an inch apart. Kabuto tries to keep himself from backing away. His confidence is slightly worn away.

"You seem readily concern for her all of a sudden…" His face was dangerously close to his. "…Just a day ago you seemed very bitter towards her…" Orochimaru grabs at his chin with some applied pressure and makes sure his assistant has a good look into his yellow slit eyes. "If it's rest that she needs in concern for the extraction of the seal…then I guess I'll let her be for the day…" Kabuto feels slightly paralyzed looking into the eyes of his leader. He wonders if he has found out that he has healed her against his order. If that were the case, consequences would be served.

Sasuke let's out a rude impatient sound. Orochimaru narrows his eyes from his student's rude noises.

"Hm…I will meet up with you later around 9 pm then. There are some things I will need for you to do for the night while she … hmph … recovers …" the last word he said sounded like the flicker of a snake's tongue.

Orochimaru lets go of Kabuto's chin and not with out leaving a slight bit of bruising. He walks off into the corridor; Sasuke follows but stops before he is completely out of Kabuto's sight.

"Heh, you're such a servant boy…" Sasuke lets out with a soft chuckle. Kabuto jerks his head up to the insult with a slightly aggravated look upon his face.

"What was that!?"

"I do not need to repeat myself, and I'd watch that mouth of yours."

"I don't have to listen to you…"

"I think you do, you know clearly that I am much stronger than you will ever be, and I'm sure Orochimaru would love to hear about your performance last night involving that woman." Kabuto's provoked eyes turn concerned.

"Wait…what…?"

"Yeah you heard me," Sasuke's eyes turn from his typical black coals to the crimson red of the sharingan. Kabuto gets a bit intimidated.

"I saw everything, from last night and this morning. So if you don't want to be under the wrath of your master, servant boy, you'd keep that mouth of yours under control around me." Sasuke says with no signs of real emotion. He waits for Kabuto to attempt a witty reply, but only sees him looking away with a sign of inner frustration. Sasuke simply turns around and walks off slowly into the corridor.

"Hmph…you have no voice. One more suggestion…" Kabuto just looks back to him with out responding. "You should pay more close attention to your articles…as well as your captives…" he disappears around a corner.

The words of Sasuke have thrown Kabuto into a world of frustration. _'What the hell is he talking about, pay attention to my…'_ he goes into his pockets while thinking and finds them to be empty. _'…The KEYS!'_ He turns to the door and darts in. Anko is gone again. He runs to check into the small bathroom and fails to find her there too. He runs back into the room and searches again.

A faint squeaking noise, similar to the sound of old rusted metal rubbing against each other, is heard above him. His head shoots up. The cover of the vent was unlocked and swung opened. Kabuto almost slaps his forehead when he realizes what she has been doing all along.

"Dammit, Anko..." He yells aloud but not too loud that anyone outside could hear. _'…I…heh…I cannot believe she seduced me to get my keys…and it worked…'_ he walks to where he is directly underneath the vent. _'…She has taken advantage of the fact I have accidentally screwed with the cells that control hormone levels in the body and used it against me.'_ Instead of getting mad and ranting about it he just bursts out laughing. _'She's not as dumb as I thought…_' He hurries out of the room and looks in different directions to guess where she may have gone. _'…And…I think I had just let her take advantage…of me…'_ he takes off running down the halls.

Elsewhere, in a different perspective…

"Curse this damned gown!" Anko mumbles to herself while crawling through the cramped vents and trying to tug her gown (the crappy gowns they have people wear in hospital) down. The keys dangle and clang on the sides of the vents while Anko desperately tries to see in the almost pure blackness. She almost throws a fit for not being able to see or fully turn around in such a tight space. She starts panting again once she stops to break.

"I…don't know what the hell he did to me…but my muscles still feel like rubber. Not to mention the strange sensation I had over my body…" she ponders staring into the darkness. _'Ah well, it just made it easier for me to get close enough for though keys…though…he never did answer why he kept helping me…'_ her mind tries to find all the possible reasons but she shrugs it off and continues forward.

A small ray of light hits the left side of her face and she quickly turns her head towards it like a moth to a flame.

"Light finally! Must be another…door!" She crawls towards it; slowly and silently she unlocks the vent and lifts the door. She pokes her head through it. Regardless of the morning sun shining through the tiny bars, the room was also exceptionally dark. She was about to fully stick her body out of the vent when she hears someone talking.

"Why…not just eat the next human I see? Isn't that what these snakes here do?"

Upon hearing this Anko withdraws back a little into the vent, a little worried.

"Ooh, I know, I'll eat the free roaming snakes that try to come in here yeah!"

Anko's face is in awe at the random craziness of this conversation this person is having.

"Maybe he's sleep talking and I can drop down here and sneak out…" Anko says silently to her self. She sends out one small shadow snake, and dangles it down just in front of the talking person. There is no sound. Anko assumes that the person really was asleep, and starts to retract the snake so she can climb out.

There is a bit of tension when she tries to retrieve the snake.

"Snake…SNAKE!!!!!SNAKE!!!!" The person screams, who sounds like a man, at Anko's snake. Apparently he has taken grip of the and he was not letting go. Anko tries to bring it back to keep him from yelling some more, but her body is still limp from performance Kabuto did on her body.

_'Shit, let GO!' _she screams in her mind. '_Dammit, I'll just have to…"_ she takes the keys and finds one that is sharp. She starts slicing away at the poor snake. It lets out a painful hiss and the man squeezes at it harder.

"SNAKE!!! HE'S HERE HE'S HERE!!! SNAKE!!!"

_'Shut up! Arrrg, cut damn you!'_ Anko, in her final might, slices through the snake, releasing it. Blood flies everywhere, and the snake finally falls limp and dies. She quickly pulls up the vent door and scurries away to find another exit in the dark vents. She can still hear the man screaming about the snake.

"Dammit, I can't make another mistake like that again! One more mess up and I'll surely be found!" She tries to calm her self down to keep her elbows and knees from hitting the metal as hard.

Upon, rushing through the hallways, Kabuto here's a prisoner screaming in one of the rooms. He rushes towards the room and places his ear on the door to hear what he is yelling about. _'Snake?_'

He bangs on the large door, for he cannot unlock it.

"Hey, what's going on in there?!" He yells out to the man.

"A snake! It came from above my head!! It's come to take me away!!"

"Calm down! I'm sure it was just a wandering snake, nothing more. It's not going to bother you…" He says slowly walking away from the door thinking to his self. _'Anko must've attempted to escape through there. I better go get spare keys before she messes up and runs into the wrong room.'_ He darts off.

"Hey…uh, can I get some food, it's almost noon and no one has came by to give me my food yet…hello? You still there?..." The man in the room says, not realizing he's only talking to no one.

"I got to find Karin, she has the keys and can sense chakra fast and easy…" Kabuto says aloud to his self.

He heads to her room. 'I'm losing my touch…Both her and Sasuke has turned the tables on me at the same time…I'm starting to turn back to a nobody, especially if I let such a ninja like Anko get away that easy. There is no way I can let a kunoichi out smart me again!' He finds her room and knocks on it. There is no answer. He knocks harder, still no answer.

"Dammit Karin! I know you are in here! I know your schedule, so you are in here…" He yells, but there is no use, there is no answer. "Maybe she's not in there. Damn, how am I…"

He calms his nerves and starts thinking to his self. 'Okay, she couldn't have gotten too far, especially with her muscles relaxed like that. If I was a prisoner weakened, and desperately trying to escape where would I go…' after a few moments of thinking, his eyes shoot open. A sign of a plan can be seen through his eyes and he runs off to a different location.

Anko continues through the dark vents, skipping past the ones that lead into other prisoner rooms. She doesn't want to mess up and get into any unnecessary quarrels drawing attention to her. 'I will have to find one that leads out the building itself' she says to herself, almost slapping herself for not making it her first choice. She sees another light, this time it's a lot brighter, with a scent of fresh pine and the air fills thick from humidity. She crawls to the vent that, instead of laying horizontal with the floor of the vent, lays vertical in front of her. She peers out of it and she is overly excited.

"Is it?...Is it really the exit to the outside?" She pants from excitement, for her body is still weak. She quickly tries every key till one of them fit into the slot, she troubles with the lock, due to excitement, and finally opens it. She leaps out and silently lands onto the ground outside the building she has been kept prisoner in.

The morning sun that shines through the thick forest is quick to hit her face and eyes almost blinding her. She's been in the dark, depressing rooms for far too long. She takes a while to breathe in the moisture thick air, filled with the scent of pine that the large trees give off. It almost makes her dizzy, as a slight breeze whips against her warm skin, which is covered with sweat and dirt. Even the sand and grass between her toes feels comforting compared to the cold hard floor she was almost accustomed to in the room she was kept in.

"Enjoying the weather as I see?" says another voice over the chirping birds and breeze.

To be continued... 


	10. Underestimate

**Cure Me**

This was a challenge a friend of mine wanted me to do. The challenge was to do an AnkoxKabuto pairing since barely any exist whatsoever. I'm going to try my hardest to make this work so bare with me.

Thank you again for the reviews I really appreciate them. This chapter I had fun writing. R&R

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 10 **

"Enjoying the weather as I see?" says another voice

Anko breaks out her temporary euphoria and quickly turns to the voice so see the light glared glasses of Kabuto.

"H-How'd you find me already? I was moving randomly…" she questions with a tone of disappointment.

"It doesn't take me long to learn someone, like I said before Anko. It also helps that I have memorized the entire duct system and the underground trail in this entire area." He says in a cocky voice.

Anko grits her teeth in pure rage. "You four-eyed nerd, who spends their time to do that!?"

"One who is smart enough to learn that eventually prisoners will always try to escape. I will give you credit, miss Anko. You almost completely outsmarted and got away from me. I never faced a kunoichi like you before…" he claps walking towards her. She backs away from his advances.

"Don't try to flatter me! I'm still not going easily" She scowls.

"Well you don't have a choice. You won't make it out there in that condition, I can see the effect I put on you haven't worn off yet."

"You underestimate me!" She takes off into the gargantuan forest with no hesitation. Kabuto smiles and goes to have a seat on a nearby bench in a surprisingly well kept garden (yeah, why not have a garden). He takes the time to enjoy the scenery his self, why not since he's been inside that dark building for almost ever.

A few minutes pass and Anko walks out from behind a tree.

"I think, I made it pass the boundaries by now…" she says

"Oh, really?" Kabuto says waving at Anko with a smile on his face.

Anko nearly jumps out her skin when she sees that she is back where she was. Without saying anything, she frowns at him and runs back into the forest this time in a different path. Kabuto just sighs and walks back into the building. Another moment has passed and he returns with a tray of food and water. He sees Anko, tired and panting on the seat he was sitting at previously.

"Give up?" He says

"…No…I will…eventually get out of here…" she says in short breathes

"Sure, whatever…" he sits next to her. "Water?" He waves the glass in front of her face taunting her.

"I don't want that! You probably tainted it or something…" She says. Kabuto just shrugs and pulls it away from her. She reaches and snatches it out of his hands and chugs it down in three gulps. She eyes the tray of food and snatches it too.

"I thought you said…" He starts.

"Oh gawd, I'm stharfing!" she says with food in her mouth. She frantically shoves a whole toast in her mouth, the then the eggs, and finally the bacon. Her cheeks are full and her face covered with crumbs. She finally swallows all of it in one gulp.

"Um…" Kabuto pulls out a fork. "I had a fork if you wanted it…"

She glares at it feeling insulted. He brings out a napkin and dangles in front of her like a toy mouse to a kitten. "Wanna clean that off…" She snatches it and wipes off her face turning her face away from his.

"Stop trying to be nice to me all of a sudden…"

"I'm sorry, I'll try being a prick to you again seeing how you enjoy that side of me more" He says with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"I said stop it!"

"But I didn't do anything…"

Anko just sighs calming down.

"Why are you being friendly to me all of a sudden? Aren't you going to punish me for escaping?" she says in a less threatening tone.

"I dunno," he shrugs. "I don't always have to be an asshole. Why should I punish someone who has actually tricked me, I mean a female that has actually tricked me. Unless you want me to punish you, I can think of more than a hundred ways to do so" He jokes.

Anko blushes trying to ignore the last sentence he just said.

"Quit messing with me. I know what you're doing…You're just trying to keep me calm so that you can activate my seal again easier…Well I'm not going to let that happen!" she stands up and faces the forest again.

Kabuto just shakes his head and walks to her.

"You're not leaving out the forest; I can clearly see that you know that too…." He says in a less friendly voice. "Well, Anko…am I right?"

Anko pauses looking out the ground. She perks up and dashes into the forest again. Kabuto sighs, '_Alright that's the last time I'm letting you do that…' _He stands and waits for her to return. In about 15 minutes she finally comes back feeling defeated and not saying a word.

"It's booby trapped. The whole forest is trapped with a genjutsu. There is no escaping and there is no entering. Only Orochimaru and I know our way through it. But you knew that already." He walks to her to take her hand. "Come we have to go inside before…"

"NO!!" She swats his hand away and jumps back in a fighting stance.

"I said before I'm not that easy!"

Kabuto finally gets annoyed with he stubbornness. "Anko, give it a rest. I know you want to keep your little pride, and I congratulate you on being the only one who hasn't given that away by now, but we can't keep doing this…"

Anko ignores him and summons her shadow snakes towards him. He takes notice and jumps back away from them. They turn and head for him again. He leaps to the side and runs from them far enough to turn around. He forces his chakra down to his hands to make his scalpels and hits the first snake to come on the back it's head. It falls limp on the ground.

Kabuto dodges the other two and does the same to them. They both fall limp. Anko clicks her tongue and draws them back. She runs towards him while he is distracted and does hands signs. Right when turns around, Anko jumps into the air with two fingers to her mouth and releases a fire ball jutsu. A fairly large fire ball to be exact.

When she feels as if he's been hit with it she stops it and lands on her feet. She sees him charred and falling to the ground. She walks over to him to make sure only to find it turn to a log. _'Substitution, just as I predicted'_ She braces herself, sure that he will be coming at any different side. She sees him run off into the distance as if trying to hide catching her off guard and she smirks.

"Not good at hiding now are we?" she says silently. She performs another hand seal and starts to sneak towards his location. She can't move she feels her whole body go paralyzed from the ankle up; she looks down towards the ground. Two glowing hands poking out the ground are gripped tightly around her thin ankles.

Still gripping her ankles Kabuto rises out of the ground causing her to fall to her hands and knees. She looks back with shock on her face; she fell for a shadow clone. She turns back with the look of failure written across her face.

"Still want me to punish you? Cause there's about 20 for this particular position…" He jokes. He lets go of her ankle and walks in front of her pulling her face up to his. She looks away.

"Aw don't be like that, Anko. I was kidding. Now come on let's go insi.." Before he can finish, Anko pulls an old kunai out from nowhere and jabs it deep into the base of his shoulder. His blood splatters across her hands and she puts on a sinister smile. He falls back to his rear giving her a shocked look.

"That shut you up!" She said, she was already tired from trying to fight in a weakened state.

"Where'd, when did you get a kunai…?" He said tugging at it; it is jammed in his shoulder pretty deep.

"If you would like to know, I knew the forest was booby trapped so I took the third trip around there to investigate a dead escapee I ran into the second time around. He looked like he had managed to steal some weapons but unfortunately couldn't make it through the forest. I grabbed a kunai since I couldn't hide no more than one in this gown and saved it for you. I knew, either way fighting you or trying to escape wasn't going to work, but I had to at least prove to you that I will not be taken lightly!" She says in a smug fashion licking his blood from her hands.

Kabuto is truly impressed by her actions. She thought out a plan in only a few minutes all just to prove to him that she is not to be joked around with. Such an impressive display of determination, even when she is weakened.

"Impressive…" he says as he finally yanks the old kunai out from his shoulder. His body already starts to automatically heal his wounds without him paying any mind to it. "You completely fooled me, something that people have trouble with…"

"Tsk, whatever…save the compliments, I'm still stuck here." She struggles to her feet. "Guess it's time for me to go back to my 'cage'…" she starts walking back to the building ahead of him.

Kabuto grabs and cleans off the kunai and sticks it in his pouch. He watches her as she continues back to the building. _'Anko, you truly are not to be taken lightly. You are a lot smarter than I ever had thought._' He pulls out an info card he has on her and studies it. '_Truly a remarkable ninja I have failed to take a serious note of…I like that.'_

He hurries up to her and they enter the building.

**To be continued... **

**Chapter's a bit short **


	11. Light in the darkness

**Cure Me**

Sorry for the long wait, I was busy preparing for an anime convention (which was incredibly fun) and I had to deal with school. But Now that that's over with for now, I should be up loading more often.

**Thank you again for the reviews I really appreciate them** . This chapter I had fun writing. R&R

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 11 **

They enter the building and Anko still in the lead with a defeated expression.

"Well I guess I'm off to my prison cell again, right?" she says in a monotone voice not even turning around, sure that she knows what his response is going to be.

"No, not exactly…" Kabuto's voice casual like always. Anko stops in place and swiftly turns her head around not expecting that answer.

"What do you mean by that? I don't suppose you have thoughts of walking me around or something?" she starts to laugh silently to herself at the thought of that coming across her mind.

"Actually…that's exactly what I was planning to do…" he says with a very straight face looking directly at hers. She stops laughing quickly when she realizes that he isn't joking around this time. She stares him down investigating his face.

"You-you're kidding me…"

"I kid you not, Anko, unless you enjoy sitting in that dark cold cellar the rest of the day I could easily change my mind…" he takes his glasses off to clean them on his shirt.

"Don't you have some scheduled duties to take care of or something?"

"Nope I'm not scheduled for anything until 9 pm so I'm using this time to show you some things." He says walking ahead of her down the maze-like halls. Anko subconsciously follows him with a face of confusion.

"Why me? Why not some other prisoner? I'm sure they would like a bit of fresh air."

"You're already in my presence so I might as well show you some of the lighter things around here…"

"Hmph you think it's wise to show me the way around the hideout?"

Kabuto turns around looking very annoyed. He fixes his collar and walks up to Anko.

"Look, I'm not crazy enough to show you any of the hideout's secrets or ways around the hideout I just…" He sighs rubbing his forehead at the difficulty of such a simple task. He just storms off down the halls not replying to anymore questions she may have. She keeps up following him, through the maze when he comes to a stop. Anko stops behind and sees two large doors with twin snake symbols one on each. There are two pillars on each side of the doors.

"Why did we stop?" she asks amazed by the patterns on the doors. Kabuto still doesn't reply and pushes the large heavy doors open with a little difficulty. The doors slowly open spilling the shine of the sun across them. Anko's eyes widen as more of the scenery is revealed before her eyes.

An inside garden to her surprise, she is shocked to see something beautiful and colorful in the middle of a place so cold, dark and depressing. Even the smell is a big contrast to the dusty damp one she has grown used to. Kabuto looks at the shock on her face and smiles. He walks in not turning to face her.

"Like what you see? Better than that gargantuan forest you were trying to escape through huh?" he says in a cocky manner.

"Yes but, I never expected something like this ever to be in a place like this...it doesn't seem like something ya'll would have…"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well because…"

"Because what? Is it because we seem just too 'evil' to have time to keep up a beautiful garden on days we are not on missions. Sorry to disappoint you Anko, but even though our goals are a bit one-sided, twisted, and taboo doesn't necessarily mean we always have to live in a dark hectic life all the time. We too need time to relax to your surprise."

Anko lowers her head with her eyes closed and thinks about all the things Orochimaru and his followers have done to her and her village. She finds it hard to believe a dark maniacal monster like that snake would have something as beautiful as this deep inside his sick torture farm. Her fists clenches as she continues to piece it all together in her head. She lifts her head suddenly when she feels Kabuto's hand placed lightly on her shoulder.

"Well are you just going to stand here? If that's the case I can take you back to your cellar and I can go back here and relax on my own time…" Anko moves her shoulder away from him and walks further inside to take a further view of this place.

The garden isn't too big nor is it small; it's simply a place to calm one's mind. In the center is a small bamboo water fountain surrounded by miniature Japanese maples that seem to twist their way towards the sky with blood red leaves on each tips. Around the maples, trails the stream of water from the water fountain; it flows along the trail of smooth stones down to a very small pond.

All the while Anko takes this all in, Kabuto walks over to another stone bench and lays on it to rest.

"This isn't like him…what was this place originally for?" Anko says standing over him with her arms folded. Kabuto sighs and sits up.

"Anko there is more to a person than what is seen on the outside. This place, like I said before, is a place to relax and get away from everything, even someone as cruel and murderous as Orochimaru. He doesn't come here as often anymore like he used to due to his training of Sasuke, but I at least come here when I'm not assigned or scheduled to anything for the moment. Is it really bothering you this much?"

"Well no…I…it's just that…" Anko gets cut off when she is pulled down to sit on the stone bench.

"Good not another word from you I hate for it to be noisy in here." He lies back down and Anko remains sitting there staring off into space.

'This place reminds me of the small parks outside my apartment in Konoha. The water fountain, the plants, and the small pond, almost everything…' tears begin to form in her eyes as she thinks about Konoha more. 'I'm never going to see my home again; I'm confined here with only one little garden to remind me of my home. I don't even think they have noticed my disappearance yet, since they are all uptight about Sasuke and his sharingan getting into the hands of Orochimaru.' She starts crying and gets up to walk over to the small pond.

Anko squats near the pond and is surprised to see koi swimming around in it. Tears run down her face as she smiles at the fishes.

"Funny how small animals such as you get treated better than the humans held prison here…" she sticks her finger in the pond and let the koi suck at her finger tips. She giggles to their touches then her giggles turn back to sobs. Kabuto hears her and looks up at her.

"What are you crying about this time?" he says very annoyed.

Anko turns around with a tearful smile.

"There's no way of me leaving this place is there?"

"No Anko you're our captive there is no way of you leaving you might as well quit asking m…"

"Well am I able to come into this garden on my own free will? You know to get away from the stress of being here?"

"No, this isn't open for captives; you're not really supposed to be in here to tell you the truth…"

"Then why did you bring me here…?" Anko is interrupted when a random sound shinobi walks right in the garden.

"Kabuto, you have been summoned by lord Orochimaru to meet him at his quarters" the ninja says while bowing at him.

"I got your word you may leave now."

The ninja lifts up and heads out, but before he is completely gone he catches a quick glance at Anko and smiles. Anko looks back very confused about the look she just received. Kabuto gets up and stretches.

"Alright Miss Mitarashi, guess it's time for you to head back to your…"

Anko is already in front of him heading out of the garden. He catches up with Anko.

"You know you can't just keep doing that!" he says to her sternly.

"Do what? Oh I'm sorry am I hurting your little pride? Don't like it when a female walks ahead of you?" she says sarcastically. He just lets the comment go and closes the door to the garden behind them.

They head down the hall back to the cell Anko was kept in.

"Uh…" He starts; Anko just responds by pulling out his enormous ring of keys out from nowhere and gives it to him. "Where were you holding them this whole time?"

"That's for only me to know." she snaps. He gives her a narrowed eye look and counts the keys to make sure they are all there. He then unlocks the door and she walks in.

"Back to cold dark and dreary I suppose…" She says as she plops down on her hard bed.

"Sorry, but my break time is over and I can't have you walking around here freely. Do promise me one thing before I lock you up." Anko just turns in a gesture that signals him to continue what he has to say.

"Don't try to escape again, it's really a pain in the neck for me to go out of my way and recover you."

Anko lets out a maniacal smile appear across her face. He then closes the door and locks it behind him. He lets out a deep sigh leaning his back on the door.

"I only wish I can get more and longer breaks like this. Might as well not keep Orochimaru waiting any longer." He reassures that the keys are all there again and walks down to Orochimaru's quarters.

Anko, still in the same position he has left her, stares at the cold grey floor she was hoping to forget while she had time in the colorful garden. That garden reminded her of Konoha so much; it even felt as if she was back in her home village. Too bad she can't return there on her own free will to get her mind off what awaits for her. She pulls out a leaf that looks similar to the leaf symbol from her home and studies it. She lies on her back with her legs crossed and dreams about the landscape of her village.

"I will return to you soon Konoha, some how I will return to you…"

**To be continued... **

** Sorry if this chapter is a bit 'light weight' and boring but the information about the garden is important and will be brought up again in the future  
**


	12. Darkness in the Light

**Cure Me**

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 12 **

A knock is heard

"Please enter." Says the familiar voice of the cunning snake charmer, Orochimaru. Kabuto slowly opens the door to his quarters. It is dimly lit with snake shaped candles on each side of the room. There is a table with jars of embalming fluid with snakes and a hand with a ring on it. A large chair sits against the wall next to the table. On the other side where the light from the candles barely reaches; Orochimaru sits at his desk that is covered with scrolls and books.

"You called for me lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes, I have. I have a couple of tasks for you to take care of for the night. The first is simple; I need you to do another test run on that water ninja, Suigetsu, to see how his health is." Orochimaru starts as Kabuto jots down information on a note tablet.

"Then there's the next task, but before I tell you this what is the condition of Anko?" Orochimaru leans forward out of the shadows with a widen grin across his face as he says this. Kabuto stops his writing and stares at his notes.

"The condition of Anko?" Kabuto says; the words seem to fall out from his mouth. Orochimaru's eyes fixated on his as he speaks.

"Yes, I do believe we used this time to let her rest and recover am I correct? I take it she should be feeling back to her potential for the extraction…" He says coolly.

"Yes…she is fully recovered now but as I said before, her strength isn't fully at the proper level to completely go the next level of the seal to draw out its true power…at least not enough to keep her alive for what ever reason you may have."

"This I know from the information you gave me earlier…" Orochimaru gathers and organizes the scattered scrolls and books on his desk. "Kabuto come here, I have something you might want to look at."

Kabuto walks over to him ever so confused. He takes a seat in a nearby chair. The contrast between them is evident. Kabuto is visible in the light from the candles while Orochimaru remains hidden in the shadows with only his face and arms visible. He pushes the scrolls and books in the light towards Kabuto. He looks at the scrolls and his eyes grow large.

"What is this may I ask?" Kabuto says glancing through the large book with book marked pages.

"I used some of the time I had after training Sasuke, to go back researching on the heaven seal. Apparently, extracting such a powerful seal will be preformed a lot differently than all the other seals we have experimented with." He says while Kabuto continues skimming through the reading. Orochimaru smiles at his comrade's instant interest at the new material.

"To your luck this task cannot be rushed as I originally planned. It also has to do with the patient's will power, personal strength and hate."

"I see, so what do you want me to do in the mean time?" Kabuto says finally looking up and closing the book.

"That's your second task for the night. I want you to read these over and formulate a plan as how to properly go about this. I would do it myself but…" He hesitates for a second "I have other tasks I must take care of myself."

Kabuto takes note of this and gets up from the chair grabbing the scrolls and the books. He bows and heads to the door to leave the quarters.

"As a reminder, Kabuto…" Orochimaru starts and Kabuto stops just before leaving.

"I know I have said this numerous times, but if you fail at these tasks I may have to kill you…heh depending on how I feel…"

Kabuto lets out an uneasy smile and finally leaves the room.

"Kabuto…I can't help but to notice your growing uneasiness when ever the subject of Anko is brought up. I'm beginning to wonder what's going on in that mysterious head of yours…" Orochimaru says to his self with a large serpentine grin plastered across his face. He finally gets up and leaves his room.

Kabuto continues down the hallways that are candle lit by the other subordinates of the village. The path to Suigetsu is far into the underground cells of the village.

"Looks like this is going to be a long busy night as always…My break would have been longer if it wasn't for that wretched woman and her issues on being still and being defiant. Such a shame she has to be experimented on again…too bad I was just starting to like her around…" He shakes his head at the thought of thinking about her again. "Ugh, what am I thinking, I'm supposed to be taking care of these tasks not thinking about what lies in her future here."

He stops his talking when he comes to the end of the prison halls. He locates the room next to the cell where captives from the seas are held. Inside are multiple tanks that held fish-like people. They are horribly distorted and malnourished. Some appeared to be dead by the way they are floating. There are some men, women, children and some infants still in their fetal stages. Some of them are cramped together in one small tank.

There is one larger one kept separate from the others. A lot of tubes and wires connected to it; however it appears to look like an empty tank full of water. Kabuto walks over to the towering tank, a toothy grin like that of a smiling piranha slowly appears in front of him.

"Hey, well look who it is? Its four-eyes haven't seen you in a while, to busy getting fucked by Orochimaru, eh?" said the voice coming out from the toothy grin. Kabuto just ignores him and starts to set up the monitors connected to the tank.

"What's wrong? Am I speaking the truth? It has to be since you're around him 24 hours of the day. Learn any new positions during those times? Ha ha ha ha!! GYAAAAAA!!!!!"

A wave of electricity bolts through the water in the tank and the water splashes around as if a body was thrashing about inside. When the electricity is gone and the water is settled, the body of a nude male gradually appears slumped over. He is very lean with short hair that is white with a sea foam green tint to it. His limp body falls slowly to the bottom of the tank. On his hands and knees he looks up and glares at Kabuto's cocky grin.

"You motherfucker! You're gonna get enough of electrocuting me like that!!" He punches at the glass.

"Yeah, what ever, Suigetsu, like I haven't heard that before. Could you do me a favor and behave for once, I'm trying to get a reading on your health."

Suigetsu gains his strength back and starts swimming around the tank again.

"Why, where is the fun in that? As you can see I'm perfectly fine, stupid." He chuckles out. Kabuto sighs and starts to walk over to the other side of the tank next to a large contraption that towers over Suigetsu's tank. Connected to the contraption is a powerful looking device that has claws similar to a crane. Suigetsu swims over to the side and looks to what Kabuto is planning to do. His smile disappears as curiosity over comes him.

"Eh, what are you up to four-eyes?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to make doing this task a little easier for me since I don't have time for your foolishness." Kabuto starts setting up the devices that are hooked up to the crane-like contraption. The claws start moving. Suigetsu's head shoots up when he hears the sounds of the motors.

"Are you crazy!? Come on it's not that serious!?" He starts moving around in his tank more frantically when the crane lowers.

"Am I crazy? No just the same four-eyed nerd you're used to seeing that's all…" He smiles; a glare from the fluorescent lights above reflects on his glasses blocking out any sight of his eyes. The crane lowers into the water.

"Hey cut it out man, I was only kidding around. What's gotten into ya? Have you lost your mind?!" Suigetsu yells.

"I don't know maybe I have lost my mind, maybe it's all those times I got fucked in the ass by Orochimaru…I don't know what do you think fish boy?" The grin already on his face grows larger and Suigetsu sinks to the floor with no room to move around. The claws finally clasp around his neck and keep him stabilized. Suigetsu tries to pry the machine off him by enlarging the muscles in his arms for strength. The claws start to loosen up a bit.

"Oh we can't have you wrecking fine machinery…" Kabuto hits a switch and the claws clasped around Suigetsu's neck glow a bluish color. The energy is being sapped from him and he finally releases his grip and gives in.

"Good now we are finally getting somewhere…" Kabuto says. Suigetsu, drained looks up at him with pure hatred in his eyes. 'I'll get you for this…just you wait…'

Back to the room where Anko is being held, she wakes up from a short nap. She sits up and the leaf she had let fall on her face falls slowly to the floor. She catches the side of her head which is severely throbbing.

"Must've fallen asleep…my head is killing me." She goes to reach for something and it hits her.

"I'm such an idiot…reaching for an alarm clock…have I grown accustomed to this place already to think it's my actual room?" she stands up to stretch and hears a crunching noise as she walks forward. "Hm?" she lifts her foot and frowns that she has accidentally stepped and crushed the leaf that reminded her of Konoha.

"Damn, I'm such a klutz, I would go and do something stupid as to step on something like that…" She removes the remains of the leaf off her feet. "Oh well it was just a stupid leaf not like it had any powers of taking me back to my home or some fantasy shit like that…"

She walks to the small bathroom and stands staring at herself for a good minute. It's dark and there are no lights but she can still see thanks to the light of the moon. One half of her face is dark while the other half is hidden behind the darkness of the bathroom where the moonlight cannot reach. She can tell already that due to the lack of sunlight her skin has grown very pale. Even her hair starts to show a bit of neglect.

"I need a shower, I haven't taken one all day…" She lifts her hands up in a fist and smiles weakly. "This should be more relaxing now that I can do this myself!" She looks over towards the tub that is engulfed by the pure darkness. Goosebumps develop across her arms, it looks eerie but it's not the first time she has showered in the dark. In fact she's done it to calm her mind, but for some reason this kind of dark was not calming especially in this death hole.

Anko shrugs her shoulders and walks out of the safe moonlight and into the darkness. She kneels down and turns the water on running her hands underneath till it's at a desirable temperature.

"Well there isn't any soap or anything like last time but it's better than nothing…" She looks down at her dirty gown. It's covered with dirt, dust, grass stains and little traces of blood. "…He could of at least gave me a daily change of clothes…what am I talking about I'm a prisoner here, I shouldn't expect the finer things while I'm here" she sighs. She switches the direction of the water to the shower head. She steps inside the tub and lets the water hit the dirt coated surface of her skin.

She flinches a bit and finally her skin gets used to it. She sighs and lowers her head to let the water soak in. She lets her hand wander around and to her satisfaction she discovers the little remains of the bar of soap from the other day.

"Thank you god…"

Back to where Kabuto and Suigetsu are…

"See that wasn't too hard. If you've been more cooperative this wouldn't have gone to this." Kabuto says to Suigetsu with a friendly cheesy smile. Suigetsu sits sulking in the other side of the tank. Kabuto checks the reading he has gathered and writes it down on his tablet. It's silent with only the sound of the pencil scratching against the board. Suigetsu looks over his shoulder like a pouting boy sent to time-out.

"Guess what Suigetsu?" Kabuto says in a cheery voice. Suigetsu doesn't say a word but just continues to glare at him.

"Looks like you were right. You're perfectly fine, sorry to have to man handle you." He chuckles to his self and Suigetsu comes flying towards him slamming into the glass.

"You fuck'n asshole!! You knew that the whole fucking time!! I swear, when I find a way to get out of here you're gonna be the first one on my list to kill you hear me!?" Suigetsu screams.

Kabuto just nods his head and walks across the room to a desk and sits down ignoring all of Suigetsu's insults and threats. He pulls out all the scrolls and books Orochimaru has gave to him and flips through the pages. He switches to his reading glasses and begins reading over the forbidden use of the seals and the process on how to extract the heaven seal. Suigetsu stops his yelling when his curiosity overwhelms him again.

"Hey four-eyes what's that you got there?"

"I told you to stop calling me that…" he turns another page.

"Oh yeah, so what is it then, uh…"

"Kabuto you idiot, and it's something you wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"You don't know that…"

"Shut up already it doesn't concern you okay?"

"Geeze, alright, alright…"

Back to Anko…

Anko stands directly underneath the falling water to wash off the soap, removing the dirt. She turns the water off and squeezes the water out of her hair. She steps out of the tub.

"If only there is a spare towel…" she opens the cabinet under the sink and finds one there and begins to dry her herself and her hair off. She wraps herself in it eyeing the dirty gown she was in the whole day.

"I guess I'm going to be stuck in this for the night 'cause I am not wearing that nasty crap again… hopefully he'll remember to grab something for me."

She looks over at herself again in the mirror and combs through her water tangled hair.

"Wonder why they put me in a room with a bathroom…?"

"I'm sorry would you prefer something less comfortable Anko dear?"

Anko quickly snaps her neck around to where the voice was coming from. She sees nothing, nothing in the room nothing in the bathroom for which she doesn't move from. She backs up to where the sink is and braces herself.

Back to Kabuto and Suigetsu…

"Hey, four…uh…I mean Kabuto…can I ask you something?" Suigetsu finally says after a long silence.

"You're going to ask me anyways if I say no so what is it?"

"I heard talk of a new female prisoner, is that true?"

"We get lots of female prisoners Suigetsu so what's new?"

"No-no, I heard she used to be a former student of Orochimaru or something like that…"

"There are lots of former students of Orochimaru…"

"Ugh, you're not letting me finish! I meant she was one real close to him from what I heard. I even heard a description of her…uh" Suigetsu places a finger on his chin while he tries to remember from the gossip from the other sound shinobi that passed by earlier "I remember now, I heard she has lilac colored hair and maroon colored eyes. I also heard she's quite well put together if you know what I mean?" Suigetsu laughs quietly to his self. "I also heard that you have been assigned to watch over her too, that must be great."

"You're starting to aggravate me now Suigetsu…"

"What I didn't say anything all I'm saying is that you're quite lucky to be assigned to a woman like that; a former and close student to Orochimaru that must be fun. Think of all the…"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up idiot!"

"What I do? Oh…I get it now…" Suigetsu's toothy grin returns.

Anko's breathing starts to pick up and her heart rate speeds up. She makes sure she backs up enough that she doesn't touch the edge of darkness in the bathroom. The darkness it's self fells like an entire form all to its own.

"Anko, what's with the look of fright? You should be used to my presence by now" She feels the coldness of the voice build up in the back of her neck. She leaps forward out of the bathroom and into the room for which her bed lay. She stands low to the ground ready fight anyone to appear before her.

"Alright come out! I know it's you, I can recognize your chakra signature…sensei!!" she hisses out.

With that said he finally appears from out of the darkness that has gathered in the bathroom. His white skin seems to glow with the shine of the moon and his coal black hair appears to melt into the dark shadows. The shadows of the bars of the window cover across his face only letting the light reveal his yellow serpentine eyes and his vicious smile that looks to hunger for something.

"Why are you in here? It's not like you to sneak into one of your own prisoner's cells like this!" she huffs out.

"You're right this isn't something I normally do, but where's the fun in just coming in through the door?" his voice sounds as if he is teasing her.

"Quit toying with me like you used to always do Orochimaru! Why are you in here? Why now?" She screams.

"Still not respectful as always. I thought I taught you better." He says in an almost hurt voice.

"That was 14 years ago! I don't have to be respectful to a monster like you! So tell me already quit beating around the bush"

"Monster, heh... Well if you must know, I came to check on you myself. I wanted to see if you have recovered any and I've grown curious as to why my subordinate, Kabuto, acts strangely every time your name is mentioned. Tell me Anko dear, are you giving him a hard time?" he asks as he slowly closes the gap between them.

"Yes I am fine, fine enough to defend myself from anything you're trying to pull. But what are you talking about, giving him a hard time? He gives his self a hard time not me…" She starts to look confused from what Orochimaru is talking about.

"You seem very confused by this. For starters I see he took it upon his self to heal your arms with out my permission. He's been a bit hostile whenever I insist on checking on you myself, and then there's the garden I forbid any captives from ever seeing…I heard you enjoyed the scenery in there." He pulls out the remains of the leaf she accidentally stepped on earlier.

Anko's eyes widen in fear from all the information he has gathered.

Suigetsu, floats limply in his tank again from being electrocuted. Kabuto stands in front of him glaring at him but with no particular expression.

"You're very hardheaded you know that…?"

"It's not…my fault…you're starting to get feelings…for her…" Suigetsu manages to squeeze out another remark regardless of the obvious consequences. Kabuto turns around, anger filled in his eyes.

"Still talking!? Look you I'll say it again like I said before, I don't and will never have feelings for anyone! Those kinds of things are left for the weak and I will not make myself vulnerable with that kind of bull!" Kabuto turns and walks back to where he was trying to research, when he hears Suigetsu slowly laughing out loud.

Kabuto turns around again only to see him slowly lift up his head.

"All I'm saying is if Orochimaru catches any hint of you even thinking about screwing around with something he holds as his possession…the end result will not be pretty for either you or that bitch. If that does happen I will be satisfied that I got my pay back with you with out even lifting a finger…" Kabuto returns a hateful glare at Suigetsu as he gathers his things.

"I had enough of you; I'm going to another room if it'll keep me from killing your stupid ass!" He storms out slamming the door and locking up the room.

Anko looks up at her former teacher with confused eyes.

"How did you know about the….?"

"Kabuto isn't the only spy in here…I have, what you may say, a bit of a trust issue with lots of the people around me, even to the most loyal of them. So tell me Anko, what is it you have done to mess with my best right hand man's head to get him to behave like this? I'm really curious to know…" He's finally dangerously close to Anko.

"That damned fish got to me again! Why am I the one, who has to be assigned to him, I thought that was Karin's jo…" the moment he turns the corner he slams right into the red-headed girl dropping all the things he was holding.

"OW!! Watch where you're…" She stops when she notices who it is.

"Karin!? Where have you been this whole day!?"

"I uh…I been around…" She says in a very shaky and startled voice; putting on a fake smile. 

**To be continued... **

**Yikes, long chapter sorry about that. For anyone not up to date with the manga, Suigetsu and Karin are not OC they are part of Sasuke's time jump team.  
**


	13. Watching Eyes

**Cure Me**

As a bit of warning there is a bit of violence, not extremely bad but it's there.

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 13 **

"I already told you, I have nothing to do with whatever behavior your lackey is having…Why does it matter to you?…" Anko lets out a light gasp when she feels his cold-blooded hands rub lightly against her cheek.

"Hm…you're probably right…maybe I am over thinking things. I just don't want little things such as this get in the way of my plans. Though…I can't blame the boy for acting that way around you…" His hands run from the side of her cheek down to her chin as he speaks. He watches the goose bumps form on her skin from his touches. This is making Anko feel cold but she continues to try and hide it.

"What do you mean by that…?" she forces out from her tight throat.

"You have grown into a fine young woman since the last time I trained you Anko…" she backs up a little only to find the back of her calves hit the corner of the bed. She looks back to see what it is blocking her way and turns back only to be face to face with Orochimaru. Her face goes from numb to hot from being suddenly this close.

"What is it really…you want?" her voice barely a whisper.

"What do I want? Anko you already know the answer to that question…" the words seem to roll off his tongue like a hissing snake. He continues rubbing the sides of her face and Anko closes her eyes and swallows what seems to be a large lump in her throat. She suddenly manages to summon enough strength to push away from his grip. She dashes to the side then flips back into the bathroom facing him. She balls up her fists as if ready to strike.

Orochimaru does not turn to face her instead he merely chuckles to his self. He looks over his shoulder at her; his eyes wide like a lion stalking his prey.

"Do you really want to challenge someone like me in their own domain? Quite bold don't you think?" his voice raspy and forceful. He finally turns completely around and slowly walks towards her.

"That's as far as you're going to get!!" she takes her balled up fist and slams it into the mirror to break it and use the shards as a weapon. Instead of glass breaking, the sound of bones cracking can be heard; and instead of glass shards scattering in the air upon impact, blood flies across the moonlight. Anko crashes down to her knees holding her hand in immense pain. Her hand and wrist are completely broken and blood pours from the cut of her knuckles slicing through her thin flesh. She screams and curses from the pain that continues to travel up her arm.

She forces herself to look up to see where he is, her vision slightly blurry from closing them so tightly.

"Damn…you…where did…" Her voice was cut off when something warm and wet wraps around her throat tightly. She tries to grab at it but is forcefully lifted up to her feet. It pulls her back and she slams into something solid. An arm wraps around her waist tightly and the object that was tight around her neck releases and retracts.

"Oh Anko, looks like you gone and broken your hand. Just when my poor little subordinate went out of his way to heal them for you, tsk tsk tsk…"

Anko just growls angrily under her clenched teeth afraid to talk or else it'll bring back the pain she has caused her self. He goes to reach for her injured hand she has close to her when she strikes him in the stomach with her elbow from her other arm. He doesn't flinch; instead he grabs that arm and forcefully pulls it behind her just far enough to give her more pain but not dislocating it. Anko squeals loudly and goes limply again. If it weren't for his grip on her arm she would have fallen flat on her face.

This time he grabs for her injured hand and she doesn't fight him.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that the mirror is behind a very thick piece of glass just incase a special prisoner wants to get smart and pull a stunt like you just did…" He starts licking the blood off from her hands and knuckles. This foreign feel makes her wince in pain and disgust.

"Your blood still tastes as sweet as before…" He jokes to his self.

"I…hate…you…" Anko says softly through all the pain she is put in.

"What was that?"

"I said…I…HATE YOU!!!" Anko pulls forward away from him and dislocates her shoulder. She bites down on her lip causing it to bleed just to bare the pain of her injured arm. She doesn't get far for Orochimaru still has a grip on her broken hand. His face emotionless; he simply squeezes her hand making her fall to her knees screaming loudly. He snatches her up against him again this time face to face.

He keeps a firm grip on her hand, places his arm around her waist again and walks her out of the bathroom. Anko continues to cry painful tears into his chest not holding back any.

"All I came in here for was to ask you a couple of questions and look at you now. Bloody and beaten all caused by your disobedient self. I didn't even have to lift a finger or activate your seal." He holds her firmly standing right in the light of the moonlit rays.

"I hate you!! I hate you so much, why do you keep hurting me? Why must you continue to torment me throughout my life?" She screams in his chest. He squeezes her hand tighter, and her yells grow louder.

"How much is your hate for me Anko?" He whispers softly in her ears smiling. Anko keeps sobbing barely enough energy to speak anymore. He squeezes harder and she nearly falls.

"Tell me…"

"I swear, on my life I will be the one to end yours!!" She screams as her saliva is flying everywhere. "I will be the one to make you feel all the pain of all the people you have tortured!!!" He smiles when he feels the anger pour out of her. All the hate he has been waiting for her to build up over time. The required hate he wants her to have to help her go to the next level of the seal.

"I hate you, you're very existence, and your dead parents for bringing you to this world!!" She continues. Orochimaru's face frowns a little from her last sentence. He squeezes her tighter knocking the wind out of her. She continues crying into his chest loudly.

"I hate you…I even hate myself for even…" she starts in a very low whimper and stops herself from continuing.

"Hm? Go on…"

"Please stop it…it hurts too much…I can't take it anymore…"

She muffles in his chest like a crying little girl.

"Just leave me alone…please…I'm begging you…_please…I had enough…"_ her voice cracks. He pauses for a good minute looking at her shiver from pain in his arms and he finally releases her injured hand. She brings it close to her by instinct and continues to cry into his chest which is now soaked with her tears. He removes her from his chest and sits her down on her bed.

"Fine, very well then. I got enough information out of you for tonight."

Orochimaru turns to leave when Anko tugs at his robe. He turns slightly around and sees her, her eyes full of tears and her body shaking.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I the one you sought out? Why do you want me alive after you're done with what ever experiments you have planned for me? What purpose do you need me for that no other experimented prisoner can do? Please…tell me…"

He shakes her hand loose from him and continues to the door.

"The information you wish to seek will be up to you to find out…oh and don't worry about your arm, I'm sure Kabuto will gladly heal them." He disappears out of the room not even opening the door.

Anko stays hunched over with her arm held close to her. She rocks back and forth as to ease her pain away. Tears continue to roll down her face. _'What do you want from me? Aren't I tortured enough..? I don't want to be alone in here anymore…I don't want to be alone with this pain…' _

Back to Kabuto and Karin…

"You must have gotten a new schedule for the day or something. I haven't seen you walking around like you always do." Kabuto says while he picks up the scrolls and books he dropped.

"Heh heh, yeah…" Karin helps him with the books and takes a glance at the last one she picked up.

"What's this?"

"Oh, just a book on how to properly extract the heaven seal." He grabs it from her and continues on down the hall to his own rooming quarters.

"Ah, that again, I forgot that we did a test running on her the other day. It went quite bad. I wonder if she should be ready to go through with it again this time."

"…Probably…but according to Orochimaru, there are more steps to it than what we had expected…" He says this time in a very monotone voice. Karin notices the change of his voice and tilts her head. Her eyes grow devious and she smirks a little walking behind him.

"Hm…you don't sound too eager to do this again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know, you sounded a bit down just now…"

"No, I'm just a bit tired that's all, I had to deal with Suigetsu again."

They turn another corner and are quiet for a good bit of the way.

Karin bites her lip for a second and finally speaks again.

"So is she still acting disobedient or did you finally get her tamed?" She says as if referring to a wild animal. She smiles again.

"Karin, why do you keep asking me these questions?"

"Well, I just wanted to know so that the next time we take her to the lab, I will be better prepared on her acts and that bitchy mouth she has." They finally make it to his rooming quarters. He unlocks the door and walks in. Karin follows but is pushed out.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be? Like somewhere that is not my room!?" he yells to her.

"No, I'm done for the night."

"Well then you should be off to your room." He starts to close the door but she stops it with her foot.

"I really don't feel like sitting there the rest of the night. It's boring, all the way down that hall…" she says with a pouty face while slowly creeping pass him to his room. "I don't get a chance to talk to anyone…I know you must feel the same way right?"

"No actually I don't and you can go talk and annoy the prisoners instead of me…"

"Oh look I'm already in here, might as well let me stay for a bit." She cuts him off. She bears a wide smirk pushing up her glasses. Kabuto just now noticed that she has snuck pass him and just sighs and closes the door.

He walks up to his desk and places the scrolls and books down on them. Turning on the desk lamp, he sits in the chair and goes back to the pages he was studying ignoring Karin as if she wasn't there. She walks up behind him and looks over his shoulder to see what it is he is reading.

"Looks like there will be a lot of steps to do when performing this huh?"

He ignores her and turns another page. She frowns and studies that page too. Her eyes widen when she finally sees something interesting and she points to it nearly knocking Kabuto out.

"Would you look at that long list of high risk jutsus required to perform this!? I can't wait to see all of this preformed!"

Kabuto jerks his head up and turns to Karin almost knocking her down. She jumps back recollecting herself and acts as if she has done nothing wrong.

"Leave, now! You're even more distracting than Suigetsu. Even the roaches here have more manners" He yells. Karin just folds her arms.

"I just wanna look with you, I have nothing to do."

"Why? This information is not required for you to know. You're just being nosey" He finally calms down and returns reading the pages. "It's like you're spying on me or something…" Karin nearly jumps when he says that. A tint of red shows up on her cheeks and she frantically adjusts her glasses.

"Spy? Who me?" She starts laughing hysterically; Kabuto turns back to face her and raises a brow. "That's preposterous! Why would I be spying on you? Ho ho ho ho ho!!"

Kabuto calmly closes the book and gets up walking towards her with a grin on his face. The closer he gets the more uneasy her smile grows. He finally stops when he is about an inch in front of her.

"Karin? What are you hiding from me? You look a little spooked all of a sudden…" He says with a friendly grin. She looks around and smiles the fake grin again.

"I'm not hiding anything I swear! Stop accusing me already!"

"Karin…" he places a hand on her shoulder and keeps on with his friendly grin. She doesn't respond and keeps avoiding eye contact with his. "Karin…you're a terrible liar you know…so what is it your hiding?"

She finally cracks and gives him a surprisingly powerful punch straight to the face and darts out of his room. He grabs his composer and gets up after her. She is far down the hall as he dashes out of his room. _'Feh, she knows something I don't…'_ He hurries to catch up with her.

Karin continues running down the corridors beating her self on top of her head. _'Stupid! Stupid! Ugh, I'm a horrible spy! I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru…I'm slipping up!'_ She continues running with no idea of a particular destination. She finally stops to catch her breathe. She calms her nerves and focuses on pin-pointing his exact location with her ability to sense chakra in far distances. Her concentration is shattered when she hears sobbing coming from the room behind her.

_'What the hell is that?'_ She turns around and looks to see what cell number it is and recognizes it to be Anko's. Karin then switches her focus to inside the room. _'…It's that smart mouth twit…hm…broken hand…dislocated shoulder…bleeding lips…looks like Orochimaru came here already…' _Karin stops her focus and a devilish grin comes across her face. She senses Kabuto near and positions her self as if she had just came out of her room looking sadden.

As predicted he runs into her grabbing at her.

"Karin!! What did you run for? Just tell me already instead of having me waste my energy" He says nearly down her throat.

Karin doesn't answer right away but instead gives him a hurt look. Kabuto takes notice of this and finally let's go of her.

"What's with that look what's going on?" he asks. Karin slowly turns to face him and places her hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumps back giving her a puzzled look.

"I ran because I sensed her, I sensed her pain through her chakra…"

He eyes Karin suspiciously trying to figure out what she is talking about.

"What are you talking about? Sensed who?"

"Anko, I sensed her pain right when you were accusing me of spying and stuff. I came here and noticed her sobbing. Her hand is broken, her arm dislocated, her lips bleeding…"

Karin shakes her head as if she gave a 'rat's ass' about how Anko was. He still doesn't look convinced when Karin pushes him by the door to hear her cries. His puzzled eyes grew concerned and he goes for his key ring. Karin tilts her head.

"I thought you said you didn't care about her…"

"I don't but I am supposed to make sure she is safe…"

He finds the key to the room and opens it with out hesitation. He opens to find Anko huddled over on her bed trying to cry the pain away. He totally forgets about Karin standing beside him and closes her out the room. _'That was easier than I thought! He's supposed to be the wittiest of our ninja! I guess what they say is true, your mind is clouded when you're in love…heh heh and he is totally falling for that girl whether he wants to believe it or not! I'm finally useful!'_ Karin smiles to her satisfaction of getting him off her case easily and placing him in an even more troublesome situation.

_'You should have listened to me the first time when I told you not to go against Lord Orochimaru's words. A spy for a spy; I fail you not my lord…' _

After her mini speech Karin does the hand seals and disappears in a puff of smoke.

**To be continued... **

**  
**


	14. Addiction

**Cure Me**

So sorry for the long long hiatus, college can really sap the creativity out of you (and I'm in an art school O.o). Anyways I'm on my winter break so now I have the time to write again. I promise things will start picking up after this chapter (sorry if it's been a little slow lately)

I don't own Naruto...unfortunately

**Chp. 14 **

"Crying again I see? What did you do this time? Try an escape plan that backfired or something?" Kabuto says to her still by the door.

Anko doesn't say a word to him; she just turns her head looking out the single miniature window, at its ray of moon light.

"Being defiant like always. You're becoming predictable Anko, there's no fun in that." He says smugly making the dead dark aura lighter. He walks over near her and sits next to her catching a glimpse at her injuries Karin has mentioned earlier. She held her broken hand close to her and he dislocated arm hanging loosely at her side.

"Anko, please tell me what happened before I do anything cause if it's something you did to your self I'm…"

"Yes you're right, I did do this to myself…I did this trying to get away from him…"

"Orochimaru…?"

"Yes, that bastard snake…he came for me again…"

"Well Anko this is his domain so it is expected…he kind of owns and controls this place in case you have forgotten already."

Anko looks down. He sighs rubbing his hand through his hair, his sarcastic filled grin slowly turns frustrated as he stares at her again for a bit.

"Alright, Anko…come here let me look at it…" his voice sounds a bit defeated. She turns to him and hesitates.

"No...I can't" she mumbles

"Why not? I'm sure you don't want to continue walking around like this. If you do that your hand will get infected which may in turn poison your blood killing you in a slow painful and agonizing pain. Also that dislocated arm, will swell becoming disfigured and unusable as well as infected, possibly gangrene and I would have to amputated it and…"

"Stop okay I get it but the reason I don't want you to is because he expects you to do so…and I don't want you to…"

She is interrupted by his laughter.

"…I failed to see the humor in any of this…" she says looking confused at him.

"I'm laughing because one, you're acting like you actually care about what happens to me, me the traitor of your leaf village and two, you think I don't already know that he's figured out that I've taken upon myself to heal you? Anko, I've been under him for quite some time I'm pretty sure he's keeping a third eye out on me at all times. He even went as far as to have Karin spy on me. Remember, he assigned me to monitor your health and well being, more than likely he must be messing with your head since you are quick to act before thinking."

She frowns at him ready to punch him if her arms weren't so messed up. She instead bites her bottom lip and holds out her broken hand. He smirks at her finally getting her to cooperate for once and takes it in his and gets a better look at it feeling to see where the abrasions are and which bones are broken. She winces in pain but not as much as before. Dry blood is caked in between her knuckles and fingers.

He places his hand over hers and begins to heal it. Anko clenches her teeth as she feels the bones and ripped tendons mending back in place. The skin that's been torn through also heals back together.

"And the other dislocated huh? Now how did you manage that one? I got to hear this."

"…I was trying to break free from his grip…" she mumbles like and angry cat.

"Sounds familiar…didn't the dead ninja I had you fight do the same thing when you had a grip on him. I guess you must've thought you could do the same thing, hoping it wouldn't be as painful…"

Anko doesn't say a thing, he is actually right much to her dismay. He grabs that arm and traces back to her shoulder where it hangs loosely. With no warning he snaps it back to the socket. Anko nearly falls from the pain of the ligaments, which hold the bones together, snapping back in place.

"You idiot, why didn't you warn me when you were going to that!?" she screams at him.

"Cause if I told you then it would be in your mind and you would instinctively flinch or jerk back making it more difficult to pursue." Anko just gives him an angry snort. She lifts her healed hand and tries to move her fingers.

"Why do they still hurt?"

"I only sped up the healing process; it doesn't mean the soreness is completely gone. Do your self a favor and don't do this again…I'm not always going to be your personal doctor and cannot keep doing this for you. Being here you will have to know whose boss and behave for once. I know you want to keep your little pride but sometimes you will have to let that go if you want to stay in one piece, you got me?" Anko simply nods as much as she doesn't want to.

"Heh, I'm starting to get the feeling that you're getting addicted to my chakra going into your body or something. Tell me Anko, is this some weird fetish of yours? Let me know so I can list it on the info card I got on you."

Anko grumbles, she wants to beat the hell out of him for remaining so arrogant and sarcastic during her time of hurt. He gets up ready to leave out the room and back to his.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to my room like always why?"

"Oh…just wondering…" She looks towards the window. He sighs again.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go on."

"No you want something what is it? Better tell me now."

Anko pauses for a second then turns back looking at him.

"I…uh…"

"What? Spill it already you're buying my time."

"I want you to stay…in here…with…me."

Kabuto's face goes blank as he tries to make sure he's hearing things correctly.

"What?"

"I want you to stay in here with me"

"Why? I thought you couldn't stand me? Or…was I correct about the whole addiction and fetish thing?"

"N-No you idiot!! I-I don't, I just don't want to be alone in this room again or at least tonight…You're the only one I kind of trust in here…" Her face almost goes into a blush for even asking him such a ridiculous request.

"You're scared aren't you?" he smiles teasing her. She frowns shaking her head.

"No, of course I'm not! I've trained in the most hostile of places, this is nothing compared those days. I just…yes." She gives up trying to sound brave, she actually for once is afraid to be in the room alone tonight. He nearly laughs as he walks back to her.

"This is new. It's okay, I'm not going to poke fun at you…too much for admitting you're weakness but I can't stay in here, I have other things to do that needs to be done right away…whether I want to do it or not."

"Well, can't you just postpone it and make a reasonable excuse, like say you fell asleep doing it or something? I mean I'm sure you're good at making excuses and lies. You managed to fool all of Konoha; acting like a loser student. I was fooled. I'm sure you can get your self out of one night…I just don't want to be in here alone, I went through a horrible ordeal…" She begs.

"How's this? ' Lord Orochimaru, sorry I couldn't finish the one task you gave me, I fell asleep, can I do it later? Please don't get mad I won't let it happen again' hm…I don't think an impatient man hungry for power will except that…Remember you don't want me to get in trouble cause you're somehow actually starting to care about my well being. Besides how do I know this isn't another trick for you to get away like last time? For all I know, Orochimaru probably never even came in here and you must have done this damage to yourself just to get me close enough to steal my keys or what ever and get away again."

"You are an S-class jerk Kabuto and get away? Get away to where…there's no way of escaping…" she says looking hurt again. "Forget it…I don't need you to stay in here. I'm just being stupid…I can manage being in the dark again. Sorry for wasting your time." She goes to lie down and rolls over to her side facing away towards the wall. Her form is in a fetal position, a position most people go to when they feel hopeless, stress, or defeated.

_Anko come on don't do this, I can't keep doing this; digging my own grave…then again…why am I doing this? The usual 'me' would just leave with no word, without being stopped by mere sadness. What kind of genjutsu are you putting on me? You're starting to weaken my outer defenses…_The weight of the bed is shifted; Anko turns to see Kabuto looking right at her.

"Fine you win…again. I'll stay for just this once and only once. I can't stand to see you like this." He sighs. Anko is shocked from hearing this.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…Just don't get used to it. I'm already going to hear from this in the morning. You really are a thorn in my side, you know that?" he says. Anko sits up and gets closer.

"You don't mean that…do you?" she says staring hard into him. He feels her eyes on him but doesn't bother to look back.

"Maybe…" he says barely above a whisper. The room fills in silence for a good minute.

"I've become a thorn into everyone's side I guess…either that or just a complete failure, a waste of life. A broken puppet no more use to the child that grew tired of it…just to keep it as a collector's item…" Kabuto still doesn't even respond. Anko's feelings fall even deeper into the darkness of her tortured heart. She grabs at his hand and places it at her throat.

"Just do it already…" she says with emotionless eyes. Kabuto turns around baffled at her actions.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just do it already. Use your chakra scalpels to sever my arteries so I can bleed to death on the inside. It'll be doing you and everyone else a favor. It'll be like…healing me…yeah since you like to do that for me…or or maybe it is some sick fetish of mine…yeah you're right it is!" she starts laughing a very crazed laugh as the tears roll down the previous path they took earlier down her round face. They sparkle as they fall to the ground. Her eyes are still emotionless as she continues laughing. Kabuto looks at her, watching her go mad from the torture she goes through daily.

"Anko…"

"What are you waiting for? Come on you know you want to do it. You enjoy ripping and mutilating bodies. Messing with the nerves in their brains to see how the body responds to it then disposing the bodies for later uses and sacrifices for Snake bastard so he can use jutsus. Just look at me as one of those poor hapless souls, I'm no different …or if you do care think of me as one of your pets that has an incurable disease and you have to put me to sleep…cure me from this pain…"

"Anko…stop…"

"Come on. Don't be a jerk…cure me already…" her eyes swell up more and her laugh fade to sobbing again. Her eyes stop holding back her hurt emotion and everything spills out.

"Just FUCK'N CURE ME!!"

Anko starts crying loudly as if someone close to her died; at this point that something that died is her spirit, hopes, and dreams. Kabuto muffles her sobbing by crashing his lips on hers with no sign of pulling back. From this she releases his hand and tries to push him away from her. She finally realizes that he has no intention of moving; her pushing hands stop and cling onto his shirt lightly. She returns him the kiss; their lips locked tightly.

"Why…?" she whispers in between. Her breathing begins to pick up slowly, face flushing red.

"I…don't know…" he whispers back. Her eyes become very heavy and her body lowers a bit. Her grip on his shirt loosens and finally releases. She falls back a little; her back resting on his arm that was holding her against him.

"You…slick…bastard." She smirks with very sleepy eyes "you…used it…again…" she finally shuts her eyes and falls into a deep sleep into his arms; her head falls into his chest.

"Well you said put you to sleep, assumed it wasn't euthanasia when you said that, pet." He smirks lowering her in the bed even taking the time to cover her up. He sighs again rubbing his eyes.

"This woman, she almost messed me up again…got to keep my tracks covered and shut a little red-headed mocking bird up before she reports back to Orochimaru." He finally gets up, but before leaving he glances over his shoulder over to Anko sleeping. "Would stay longer, but if I want you to live through this operation you got to let me study how to do that…" he finally leaves her room locking it up.

**To be continued... **

**  
**


End file.
